Unwanted
by Ann Fan
Summary: When Popuri left, she left behind part of herself. Little did she know what enormous amount of pain her absence would inflict apon a poor, unwanted soul. Warning:May not be a favorite of Kai lovers. FINISHED! Please R&R.
1. A Bad Beginning

A/N- Hello! Now before I start, I want to say that I have nothing personal against the character of Kai, but when this story popped into my head I knew I couldn't make Kai with a good impression, especially with this first part being in Rick's pov. So to all you Kai-lovers out there, this story might not be for you, but I'd be obliged if someone would read my story.  
Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harvest Moon, Natsume does! (Whew! That's done with).  
  
Unwanted  
  
Chapter One-A Bad Beginning

Rick stares at the pitiful, five-year-old boy staring out the window of the Poultry Farm, his nephew, Danny, which he sometimes dares to call "the product of a scoundrel." But he was also the product of his sister, Popuri's naive nature. If only she'd believed me, he thinks, if only she'd believed me about that scoundrel, Kai. He blames himself constantly about the small, depressed child and if only to make up for Danny's misery, he treats him as his own. Whenever someone asks him, "Why is that child so unhappy?" He thinks to himself, there enlies the tale, a tale that he actually bothered to write down in his spare time. He picks up his notebook and reads:  
  
It all started about ten years ago, in Mineral Town of course, when a lady's-man teenager showed up from down south. He had a striking, purple bandana tied tightly around his head that partly revealed his short, black hair. He was none other than Kai. The minute I saw him I knew that he was a trouble, but I figured I had nothing to worry about. That was obviously before Popuri met him.  
He "innocently" stopped by our house one day, and "hello" was all it took to make Popuri eat her heart out. From that day on all of Popuri's free time was spent at his shop, The Seaside Lodge (some lodge!) at Mineral Beach. This first came to my attention when I overheard Manna the motor mouth talking about "that sweet teenager at the beach." Manna may talk a mile a minute, but sometimes her chitchat can be helpful. Needless to say in this case it was.  
I angrily stomped over to the beach to deal with Kai once and for all. I found Popuri and Kai "talking," and realized that it was only a matter of time before Kai had her completely wrapped around his finger. In my well-known hotheaded fashion I told Kai off. Yikes!  
"Get off my sister!" I screamed.  
"What are you her keeper, Ricky?" Ooh that really hit close to home, but then something unexpected happened as I stood in front of Popuri.  
"Rick go away!" Popuri resisted stepping beside Kai and ganging up on me. What! Kai gave me one of those evil smirks of his, which made me want to slug him.  
"Well, if I'm not wanted here, I'll just get back to work," Kai remarked slinking off. It was all part of his plan to get Popuri to hate me, and it worked pretty well, for Popuri went after him.  
"Wait Kai!" But he was already gone. "Oh Rick! I hate you! I'll get you for this!" I ran as fast as I could back home, but Popuri cornered me just before I could enter the house. "Why Rick, why?" She was about to cry. I didn't know what to say. To be truthful, I didn't quite know why at that particular moment. "Are just jealous? Are you just jealous because I might've found someone?" At that moment she broke out in tears and ran off. I almost went after her, but decided that I'd better not and entered the house.  
"What was that all about?" my mother, Lillia asked with a quizzical expression on her face.  
"Oh that Kai!" I was so mad I felt like just going over and pulverizing that devilish Kai, but I figured that if I did that Popuri would NEVER forgive me.  
"Oh Rick, she's only sixteen. Don't worry about that." Oh Mom. She just never understood things. Dad always listened to me, but then he had to go abandon us all by going off to search for a cure for Mom's disease. Well back to the story, I gave Mom a helpless look. Why was everyone disagreeing with me?  
"Mom, now she hates me! I feel like a heartless jerk, but I was just trying to protect her!" Mom just shook her head knowingly.  
"Don't worry, Rick. She'll get over it. You know how she is." I couldn't believe it. Everyone was against me, and to make matters worse, everyone loved the "sweet, charming" Kai. What could I do? Nothing.  
I watched helplessly through the months as Kai continued to weave Popuri into his vile plan. It was as if I was sitting tied up in a chair, and the criminal, Kai was manipulating things before my eyes. I was powerless to stop anything. I think once I even had a dream that Kai brainwashed the whole town. The real situation wasn't that much different though. Popuri and I continued to quarrel, and Mom continued to shake things off and pretend that nothing was wrong.  
Then it happened. It didn't come as much of a surprise. I knew it was going to happen sometime, but it still made me furious. Not only did Kai torment me by damaging my relationship with my family, but also he did it slowly, painfully, just like a panther coming in for the kill. On Summer 1, Pastor Carter married Kai and Popuri in the church. Little did Carter know that he was an accessory in an evil plan. As predictable as ever, Kai whisked Popuri away to his partial, southern home, but when she came back her life would never be the same. It was the bad beginning that would soon lead to the sad birth and abandonment of poor Danny.  
When Popuri returned next summer, it was not a surprise to me to find that Kai hadn't accompanied her, but what happened next really shocked me.  
When Popuri walked through our door, she had a tiny baby cradled in her arms...Danny, but something was wrong. Most new mothers were joyous and happy, but Popuri just sat there with her head turned away from her baby. We had to force her to feed it, but most of the time we feeding it ended up anyway. She was so distraught that she scarcely ever looked at little Danny, and when she finally did reveal her problem to us it was too late. She left a letter on the table the next day. It read:  
  
Dear Mom and Rick,  
Thanks so much for taking the baby and me in. I was going to tell you this in person, but it would've been too painful. Kai left me despite the fact I gave him a son. Actually I think it was the baby itself that led him to abandon me. I cannot say that I leave this baby with you with a clear conscience, but I must get Kai to take me back. Love you both and take care.  
  
Popuri  
  
The one thing, the only thing that surprised me was that she neglected to call her own baby Danny. Nothing else came as a shock, to me that is. The whole village was shocked stiff with Kai's crude behavior, Popuri's wild goose chase, and the abandonment of a small, helpless child. I almost wanted to wave my finger in front of everyone and holler, "I told you so," but I knew it wouldn't help now. Popuri was gone, possibly forever.  
  
Rick solemnly closed his notebook, and carefully put it with all the things that he treasured the most in a loose board in the floor. He planned to give the notebook to Danny when he came of age because giving it to him now would just overwhelm him and make him think it was his fault. The poor child had enough to deal with already, not to mention his mother's pink hair, a vivid memory he couldn't destroy.


	2. Curiosity About Kai

A/N- Ok, so you guys don't get confused I'm going to write a list of whose child is whose. Here's the key: child: parents  
  
Danny: Kai & Popuri

Nikki: Rick & Karen

Mitch: Jack & Ann

Jackie: Jack & Ann

Aaron: Gray & Mary

Michele (Micky): Gray & Mary

Jared: the doctor (Tim) & Elli

Emily: the doctor (Tim) & Elli  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was gone for two days at a writing competition. Oh, and a big thanks to my reviewers! Thank you so much! I'm honored you took time to read my stories.  
  
----  
  
Chapter Two-Curiousity About Kai  
Little Danny had never known his parents. He was just a baby when his mother left him. Rick, Karen, and their daughter, Nikki were the only family he'd ever known. All the other kids had a sibling, except Nikki, but she was more like Danny's sister than his cousin. Nikki was Danny's only close friend that was his age. Danny frequently visited the Yodel Ranch to see May. His relationship with May seemed to be sent from above. May was the only one who really understood Danny and vise versa. She was the only other one to know what it was like to be unwanted. Her mother had left her just like his had.  
Rick constantly worried about Danny. He just wasn't normal. He wasn't like other kids. He never played or got out that much; mostly all he did was either sit looking out the window or go to Yodel Ranch. He once brought Danny to the clinic to have Doctor Tim look him over. Tim said that Danny had a case of depression at a very young age. He also said that there were medications for it, but Rick decided to keep Danny off medication until he was a teenager. He desperately hoped that in time things would work out.  
Pink-haired Danny was neither teased by nor involved with the other kids. To them he was just quiet, keep-to-himself kind of boy that scarcely talked to anyone besides May and his family. He wasn't really noticed; he was just there.  
On the way to one of his frequent visits to Yodel Ranch Danny ran into Mitch and Jackie, Jack and Ann's kids.  
"What's up, Danny?" Jackie kindly questioned.  
"I'm just going to Yodel Ranch," Danny blandly replied with his fists jammed into his pockets.  
"You want to come play with us?" Danny wordlessly gave her a piercing, blank stare.  
"Uh no thanks...but thanks for asking." Despite his unsocial nature, he always made sure that he was polite. Jackie shrugged and she and her brother moved on. Danny continued his trek to Yodel Ranch. It was no surprise to Barley when Danny showed up at the door. It was a routine so he'd gotten used to it.  
"You must be here to see May. I'll get her," Barley softly said. The five-year-old just fiddled with his fingers as he waited. Within five minutes Danny and May were chatting away. It was kind of funny to see a five-year-old and a seventeen-year-old getting along so well. Besides Stu, Danny was May's best friend. Actually he was more like a little brother. Suddenly Danny struck her with a question.  
"May, do you ever wonder about your dad?" May just sat there stunned for a minute. She was caught by surprise. Her father? She didn't even know who he was, unlike Danny. Danny added, "Do you ever think if he wants you or not?"  
"Well," May began, "I don't even know who he is." Danny's eyes dropped to the floor. Right then he wished he were May. He wished he didn't know who his father was. He hated his father, and as you can imagine his Uncle Rick didn't help his affection for Kai grow at all. But despite the fact that he hated him, he frequently wondered about him. Was he really the devilish person Rick had made him sound like when Danny eavesdropped? Did he really love his mother, Popuri?  
As for Popuri, Danny didn't know what to think of her. After all she was his mother. Rick never said much about her. Danny got the feeling that they were really close at one time.  
"What about your mother?" Danny questioned May. "Have you ever heard from her?" May pondered for a moment.

"Well occasionally she'd write grandpa, but that stopped years ago." May and Danny chatted a bit more until Danny had to go home. May felt so sorry for the lonely five-year-old. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing herself when she looked into his gaunt face. The way his unique pink hair fell over his sad brown eyes was almost more than anyone could stand. Danny slowly treaded home and thought about his father. What was he really like? Did he ever want me? These were only a few of the various questions that popped into Danny's young mind. As he rounded the corner to the Poultry Farm he noticed that it was unusually quiet. He then looked up at the sky and realized dumbfounded that the sun had already sunken beneath the horizon. He quickly hurried into the house where his Uncle Rick was waiting.

"Danny, where have you been?" Rick questioned vigorously with his arms crossed. "We were worried sick!" Despite the loving nature of his Uncle Rick, he was sometimes known to lose his temper. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Rick. I-I didn't pay attention to the time." Rick's faced turned gentle and he patted Danny's head graciously.

"I'm sorry I got mad, Danny. I know it wasn't your fault. The only other time I got mad like that was when your father..." His voice trailed off into the distant pass. His statement got Danny thinking about his father again and he mustered up the courage to ask Rick something.

"Uncle Rick, what was my father really like?" Rick shot his nephew a blank stare. He didn't have the heart to tell him that his father was a walk-away- Joe. It angered him that Kai hadn't even taken the time to at least meet his son after all these years. It wasn't Danny's fault that his lady's-man father had ruined his life. So Rick just decided to tell Danny only of the positive things or in other words, his record.

"Well, your father, Kai was a teen when he first came up here. He owned a small shop called the Seaside Lodge, which was at the beach. His skin was sort of dark, not at all like yours. He wore a purple bandana around his head." Danny knew that Rick was only telling him a part of the big picture and that he was hiding something, but he decided not to question him any further. "Well, we should both get to bed now. Goodnight, Danny." Rick began to make his way up the stairs, but Danny just stood there. He didn't want to go to bed. He couldn't possibly sleep now. His brain was way too active so he decided to sneak out and go to the beach. As soon as he was sure that everyone was in bed, he slyly sneaked out of the house and over to the beach. It was a beautiful sight. The crisp full moon sailed freely on the sea of stars. The whole beautiful scene was brightly reflected on the desolate waters. Danny tossed his shoes to the side and let the water and sand ooze between his toes. It was a very peaceful moment for him. Then he set his gaze out to the distant waters. Would his mother ever come back? Would he grow up his whole life without his parents? But his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a sudden deep sleep.  
  
----  
  
Rick woke up in the middle of the night from a very realistic nightmare. In his terrifying dream Kai had come back to steal Danny from them. Rick still shuddered at the thought. And just to make sure that the dream wasn't real, he went to go check on Danny. He was terrified to find he wasn't there. Like a madman he raced to the beach, the only place he could think of. Sure enough lying on the shore with sand smothered all over his face was Danny. Rick gently brushed the sand from Danny's inherited pink hair and picked him up. As he carried his young nephew home, he breathed a sigh of relief. When he finally reached the Poultry Farm and set Danny down on his bed he thought to himself, I hope Danny's future is brighter than what it seems right now.  
  
----  
  
Hi! I'm sorry this chapter is so boring and doesn't have much of a plot, but I'll try my best to make the following ones more interesting. Thanks for reading and please R&R.


	3. Danny's Attempt

Thanks so much to my reviewers for your support and never be afraid to tell me what I can improve on. Please enjoy chapter three.  
  
----  
  
Chapter Three-Danny's Attempt  
Two grueling years passed slowly, and not much had changed except the fact that the youngsters of the village were starting the school year with a new hired teacher named Miss Dalton. There was still no sign of Popuri or Kai, and most of the villagers had given up hope that they'd ever come back. Danny continued to become unsociable, and school was very difficult for him. The sad seven-year-old sank deeper and deeper into depression. His whole family was extremely worried about his condition.  
Danny awoke to the sound of his Aunt Karen tidying up his room. It was actually his daily wake up call. Suddenly his cousin, Nikki rushed into the room out of breath.  
"The chicks hatched, Mommy!" Nikki happily chirped. They'd been through this a thousand times, and every time it ended with Karen going to make sure that the chicks were decontaminated. But that wasn't the case this time.  
"That's nice dear. Now get ready for school! You too Danny," she motherly suggested, no ordered. She'd been Danny seragant mother ever since he could remember, and he'd learned to mind her. He quickly hopped out of bed and got ready. Considering that Nikki was a girl, it took her much longer to get ready than Danny so he always had to wait at least ten minutes for her so they could walk to school together. Finally after what seemed like hours, Nikki emerged from the house and they were on their way.  
Like most seven-year-old girls Nikki talked A LOT. She was in almost every possible way, opposite from Danny. Her hair was golden-brown; his was pink. She couldn't keep her mouth closed; he couldn't get his open. She had tons of friends; he had almost none. Just name it and someone could find the difference. They had half of the same blood, and that's where the similarities ended.  
When they finally reached the church, which was where school was held, they found that Aaron had been sent to the corner already. He always got sent to the corner, but it happened unusually early this day. But there was no time to think now for class was in session.  
Miss Dalton vigorously tapped her ruler on the blackboard to eliminate any remaining trace of sleepiness in her students. Today was the big alphabet test. Each student was to complete the alphabet for a grade. Danny was to go first. He sheepishly retreated to the front of the room.  
"A B C," he shakily began, "D E...G H J L...O P." Miss Dalton quickly interrupted him.  
"Um...that's not quite correct, Danny." A snicker flew across the classroom, and Miss Dalton angrily glared at them as she took Danny outside to talk. As soon as they were outside Miss Dalton begun softly, "Danny, I know you can do this. You're a smart kid. Now what's wrong? Are there problems at home? Do the kids tease you?" Danny's eyes dropped to the floor and he gave no reply to Miss Dalton. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm going to have to tell your Uncle." Still Danny gave no reply. Miss Dalton finally gave up and sent Danny home with a note.  
When Danny got home he gingerly handed Rick his note. He read it slowly and then responded, "What's this about, Danny?" A stony silence followed. Rick sent Danny to his room then joined his wife, Karen in the kitchen.  
"What's wrong with him, Karen?" he questioned her in a hopeless tone.  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" she replied setting down a washed dish.  
"He doesn't answer to people anymore. He just doesn't talk!" Neither of them knew what to do. They were baffled.  
  
----  
  
Danny sat motionless on his bed with his legs to his chest. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He needed a friend. He then decided that it was a good day to go see May so he sneaked out the window and over to Yodel Ranch.  
"Oh, hello Danny. May was just going to see you, but I guess there's no need for that now, is there?" Barley greeted. Danny just gingerly shook his head and went inside to find May bubbling with excitement.  
"Oh Danny!" May squealed trapping him in warm embrace. "Oh Danny! I- I'm getting married...with Stu Sunday!" The reality hit Danny like a baseball bat. Sure he was happy for May...but that would mean she wouldn't have much time to visit with him anymore. She'd be too busy with her own household. He wanted to cry. "I really want you to be my ring bearer!" Danny looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes and nodded. He tried his best to look happy, but it wasn't quite working. But May was too excited to notice his downtrodden expression. Danny knew he couldn't talk to her in this condition so he returned home.  
He knew he'd really get when he returned home, but he didn't care. His whole life was going downhill like always, but he was getting tired of it. He was getting to the point where nothing mattered to him anymore, not even life. He finally knocked on the door to his house where he was met by his uncle. "Where have you been?" he questioned tapping his foot impatiently. At first Danny didn't answer, but when he saw the look on Rick's face, he knew he had to.  
"I was at May's," he blandly replied. "She wants me to be the ring bearer for her wedding on Sunday." And with that Danny trudged upstairs to his room leaving an even more baffled Rick downstairs.  
  
----  
  
Sunday seemed to arrive quickly not to Danny's surprise. His motto was "Anything that can go wrong will." The rapidly approaching Sunday was no exception.  
Stu and May's wedding was a very big event. Almost everyone came. Despite Danny's depressing thoughts it was a very beautiful wedding. Everyone knew that Stu and May were right for each other. And after the wedding Danny received many compliments for being the young ring bearer. Of course none of them made him feel any better, but they were still acts of kindness and nevertheless he politely accepted them.  
Then just as Danny had predicted, May's visits with him grew less and less frequent due to the simple fact that she had her own household and husband to care for. Danny felt so alone in the world. He had no friends left and on top of that, no parents either. And one day he thought up a solution that would mean no more sorrow or pain. He was sure it would put an end to all his misery.  
  
----  
  
After school one day Danny slowly made his way up to the desolate base of Mother's Hill. He lied down in the soft bed of wild Magic Red flowers. He wanted to enjoy the freshness of fall...one last time, but his peaceful moment was interrupted by a sudden deep slumber.  
He woke up to find that he'd slept the whole day away amongst the beautiful fall flowers. He then came to the realization that it was now time. He slowly made his way up to the summit of Mother's Hill and with each step his heart became heavier. When he finally reached the top he stared down upon the village he'd lived in for the majority of his life. And right then life didn't matter to him anymore. And although he so desperately wanted to take it, he hesitated as he scooted his feet closer and closer to the edge. Then in a split-second he slipped and fell. He soon hit his head and that's when he blacked out.  
  
----  
  
Hi. Hmmm, pretty deep huh? I'm sorry to get so dramatic, but that's just the kind of story this is. Thanks for reading. I'll try my best to update. 


	4. Improvements

Yeah, I know this story is a little...freaky, but what else can you expect from a writer like me? Lol! Anyway thanks so much to all my reviewers. Love ya all.

----

Chapter Four-Improvements  
Danny awoke to a bright light. For a moment he thought he was dead.  
"Am I dead?" he cried. "Did I do it?" But suddenly Tim's voice led him to the realization that he was still alive.  
"What?" Tim asked flipping the curtain to Danny's area open. Danny's brown eyes blinked vividly. Tim signaled Rick to come in. Rick hurriedly rushed to Danny.  
"Danny, you're alive?" Rick questioned in disbelief.  
"I don't know. You tell me," Danny answered dumbfounded.  
"Well you just rest, buddy. You'll be fine." And with that Rick walked away. Why does everyone worry about me, Danny wondered. He got the answer when he felt the back of his head. There were sleek, thin objects sewed into it  
"Yeah, you hit your head in the fall. Had to get some stitches," Tim replied. "What on earth were you doing up there, Danny?" Danny shot Tim one of his trademark blank stares.  
"I don't know," he convincingly lied, but Doctor Tim was not any by means convinced.  
"I know you're not telling the truth, Danny. I'll leave you alone so you can think more about what you did." Danny knew what he did and why he did it. That wasn't the problem. He just didn't want to admit it. Danny lay on that stiff bed in that boring hospital for about two hours and then he was surprised to find Doctor Tim pop his head out from the curtain. "Danny, you have some visitors." Then Danny was amazed to find that his whole class and Miss Dalton had come to the hospital to see him.  
"Hi Danny," Micky, Gray and Mary's daughter shyly greeted. That was a big feat for her since she barely got out three words a day. Danny smiled in return. Then Miss Dalton explained that everyone wished that he got well soon and blah, blah, blah. Danny was glad when Miss Dalton left. When she did each of his fellow classmates gave him a homemade card that they'd made at school. He was deeply touched by their kindness.  
The doctor clearly made Danny aware that he wouldn't let him leave until he told him why he was at Mother's Hill. Danny, of course not being stupid, knew perfectly well that Tim already knew why he was there. He was just trying to get Danny to admit his illness. Danny was determined to be stubborn, but after about two seemingly never-ending days in the hospital he couldn't take the intense boredom so he finally gave in.  
"I was trying to...kill myself," Danny sheepishly admitted. Doctor Tim nodded in agreement.  
"That's what I thought," he replied. "Danny...you are suffering from a serious case of depression." The word hit Danny hard, depression. So that's what that terrible monster was called that had been infecting his brain. It was somewhat of a relief however. "Now Danny, your Uncle has agreed to let you go on medication, but it won't work unless you give it the effort. Understand?" Danny blandly nodded, and Tim continued by telling Danny how much medicine he had to take, when he had to take it, etc.  
When Danny finally returned home he found that the Poultry Farm lay in shambles. Oh man, he thought, it's all my fault. But he wasn't about to let that get him down. He WOULD NOT let what happened at Mother's Hill happen again. He was quite determined to get better.  
  
----  
  
It wasn't until mid winter that Danny returned to school. He'd been on medication for about two weeks, and there were drastic changes in his mood. He actually felt like living again, but unfortunately the medication caused his appetite to decline and also for Danny to get tired more frequently. Danny took to sleeping long hours of the day, and his already gaunt body frame became even skinnier.

"Come on, Danny!" Nikki shouted from outside.

"I'm coming, Nikki. Just hold your horses!" Danny replied slapping a cap on his head. Why did Nikki have to be so impatient? As he made his way out the door, he realized that Nikki had ceased to yell at him some more. It didn't take him long to find out. Aaron, the class troublemaker, had "accidentally" dropped his hat. It "accidentally" rolled all the way over to the Poultry Farm where Nikki "accidentally" retrieved it. While Danny had been hurriedly getting ready for school the two had been conversing. Danny saw that Nikki's whole face lighted up when Aaron spoke to her. Danny just rolled his eyes at the two lovebirds.

"Hey Cinderella!" Danny called to Nikki. "Your fairy godmother hath granted your wish, and she made you a carriage out of an ear of corn." Danny tried desperately to keep from erupting into laughter as he pointed to the beat up wheelbarrow by the cornfield. He continued, "Oh and it looks like your prince charming made it here early." Nikki's face transformed from a glowing pink flower to a burning red flame. Danny took off like roadrunner and Nikki followed in a fiery fury. Despite Danny's lack of meals, all that energy he got from napping finally paid off and Nikki was no match for Danny's energy charge. She met Danny at the church in the worst mood anyone had ever seen her in.

"You're really gonna get it, Danny!" she screamed still in her furious trance. It was now time for Miss Dalton's squabble resolving techniques to go into action.

"Now kids stop it! Class is in session!" Miss Dalton "resolved." (Some techniques!)

"I'll let you off this once Danny, but if you-" Miss Dalton interrupted her by waving an acknowledging finger in her face. Finally everyone calmed down enough so Miss Dalton could begin class. Class was unusually...normal. Aaron didn't even get sent to the corner! That was quite a feat. But Danny dreaded what Nikki would do to him on the way home after school. She might've said that she'd let him off, but that didn't necessarily mean that she would. She just said that to bluff Miss Dalton into thinking that. School eventually ended and when it did Nikki was as hotheaded as ever. Danny was the last one to leave the church and he did so very cautiously. Outside waiting for him was Nikki, who was tapping her foot as well as crossing her arms. She was just about to do Danny in when who should impose but Aaron. With a beet red face he sheepishly handed Nikki a moondrop flower he'd saved. Nikki graciously accepted it, but she still glanced at Danny in the corner of her eye. As you can imagine, Danny wasn't about to tease her again. If he even dared to open his mouth he knew he'd REALLY get it sooner or later. Instead he bolted out of sight.

As Danny walked home he took some time to reflect on the past events: his abandonment, May's wedding, the suicide attempt, and now. He had to admit that he'd come a log way. He was finally back on track. And at that moment, he was very glad that the fall hadn't taken his life. He was also very thankful to the doctor for giving him medication. Sure he wasn't hungry and he napped a lot, but to him it was worth having his life back. Yes, Danny had definitely seen some big improvements, but he was not at all aware of what was about to happen, something that would change his life forever as well as the ones he loved.  
  
----  
  
Wow! That was a lot of work. Anyway I have a request to make. I'm anxiously waiting to get yet another story off the ground. As a result, I might not update quite as quick. I humbly ask that everyone be very patient. I'll still be working on this story, but I'm also going to be working on an AWL fic. Please be patient with me and I promise I'll do my best to update. Thanks!  
  
-Ann Fan


	5. Trouble's Return

Hello! I'm back on my feet as far as updating, at least for a little while heheh. Anyway thanks a million reviewers! Please enjoy chapter five.  
  
----  
  
Chapter Five-Trouble's Return  
He gripped the rails of the ship with tension. I haven't been here in years, was the thought that pondered in his head. The ship was finally nearing the coast. His face grew unhealthily white as he scanned his eyes over the desolate beach. Was this really what he'd left so long ago? He reluctantly stepped onto the soft sand of Mineral Beach. His face still pale slowly grew adjusted to the bright sun after he cautiously removed his sunglasses. He knew that he would not be welcome by many of the villagers, but he didn't really care. He'd come to do one thing and one thing only.  
He slowly made his way to the Poultry Farm. He didn't know exactly what to expect, but he knew that it would not be a pleasant homecoming. As he walked he couldn't seem to find anything that he couldn't tie some sort of memory to. The sight of Yodel Ranch brought back one of such memories. He was vividly reminded of the young girl, May that was abandoned by her mother, and the thought of that sent a volt of guilt coursing through his body. He ignored it stubbornly and continued to the Poultry Farm, which he soon approached. When he did he was surprised to find a small girl with golden-brown hair staring up at him strangely. She grimaced and ran in the opposite direction.  
"Daddy!" she yelled alarmed. "Daddy, there's a strange man over there!" The "strange man" found himself not only frozen in place but also in thought. What could he do? He couldn't possibly run now. Then a man with orange hair, Rick approached the stranger. When he could finally make out the stranger's face his mouth instantly went dry and although he had plenty to say he wasn't quite capable of talking. His eyes transformed to the size of saucers as the "stranger" gave him an evil smirk.  
"K-Kai," was all Rick could get out. As he looked into the face of the devilish being that had ruined his family, memories flooded Rick's unstable mind, memories of the vile acts of the manipulative scoundrel standing in front of him. His face turned beet red and anger began to vigorously surge within him. Finally Rick's ability to speak returned. "I can't believe you had the nerve to come back you, you devil!" Kai just continued to show off his evil smirk. He certainly knew how to make Rick tick. This is utterly unreal, Rick thought to himself.  
  
----  
  
"Danny!" Karen called out "Danny come take your medicine!" Instantly Danny came racing down the stairs to take his medicine. He'd become very serious about making sure that he got better so he never hesitated to take it. He had drastically transformed from a sick, depressed child to a healthy, happy student. Yes, he had come a long way.  
Karen was contentedly washing the dishes when she saw it. She suddenly glanced up from her dishes and out of the window, and there right at the entrance of the Poultry Farm was Rick confronting...Kai. She responded to the unbelievable sight by dropping the dish she was clutching. It made a piercing crash to the floor, which made her jump. She continued to watch her husband and she knew instantly that he was primed for a fight. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that when Rick got angry he could easily lose control of his actions. He could do something he'd regret any moment. All of this triggered her to race outside to her husband's side.  
At first Danny found the broken dish incident amusing, but when his aunt fled from the house he began to get concerned, for his aunt was not by any chance alarmed easily. Suddenly Nikki flew into the house out of breath.  
"Nikki, what on earth is going on?" Danny questioned with his worry lines easily visible on his forehead. Nikki shot him a blank stare and gingerly shrugged.  
"I don't know," Nikki answered quizzically, "but Dad's REALLY mad." This had come as no surprise to Danny. His uncle got mad all the time, but his aunt's alarmed nature still concerned him so he decided to go outside and see what was going on. He went outside to find his hotheaded uncle confronting a strange man...with dark skin...and a purple bandana. What? Why did his characteristics remind him of someone? Suddenly the "stranger" glanced past red Rick and set his gaze on the small pink-haired boy in the distance.  
"Well lookey there," he replied intensifying his evil smirk, "a chip off the old block." Danny gave him a quizzical expression while he cocked his head in confusion.  
"Uncle Rick, who is this guy?" This question caused Rick's face to get even redder. His lips were moving, but nothing came out. He seemed to be in a state of mere shock. All this left Danny totally baffled. Instead Karen answered Danny.  
"Danny," Karen shakily began, "t-this is Kai...your father." Danny's mouth hit the floor as he stood awkwardly gawking at...his father. He simply could not believe it.  
"M-my father?" he questioned in utter disbelief.  
"That's right, son," Kai wasted no time adding as he approached Danny. Danny was too shocked to do pull away from his father's embrace. Rick was absolutely enraged by this action, and he lunged at Kai in a fiery fury. Karen pulled him back only driven by the fear of her reckless husband doing something he'd really regret. Then she somehow got every one in the house.

Lillia wondered what all the ruckus was about so she went downstairs totally unaware of what she'd find. As she made her way down the stairs she saw that familiar, striking, purple bandana, which almost caused her to fall down the stairs, but luckily she made her way to the floor before she fell. Fortunately it was a minor fall and she was back on her feet in no time.

"W-what's Kai doing here?" she asked as calmly as possible. "A-am I dreaming?"

"I'm afraid not, Lillia," Karen dismally replied.

"Well then, where's Popuri?" Lillia had the happiest expression on her face, but her expression was crushed when she received her answer.

"She's back in the city," Kai replied without hesitation.

"Well for heaven's sakes, why?"

"Well, I just came back here to retrieve Danny. I'm taking him back to the city."

"Over my dead body!" Rick screamed enraged.

"Oh please, don't tempt me, Rick," Kai demanded. Suddenly Rick and Kai began waving fists in front of each other.

"No stop!" Danny yelled stepping between his uncle and his father. "Don't fight!" Both men looked at him in disbelief for a moment.

"Yeah, you want to go back to the city with your old man, don't you, uhhh..."

"Danny!"

"Yeah right, Danny."

"I can make my own decisions. I don't need you to bribe me."

"So you'll come with me?"

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you?" Kai crossed his arms and thought pensively, but came up with nothing.

"You're feisty aren't you? Okay, okay you win...for now." And with that Kai fled from the house.

"Good riddance!" Rick shouted in disgust. A stony silence followed.

"He'll be back though," Karen stated truthfully. Rick sank his head into his hands dismally, for Karen was right. He wouldn't be shaken by all this, not yet. He'd fight to the bitter end. This is terrible, Rick thought, my nightmare is coming true. Then young Danny placed a reassuring hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"It's okay, Uncle Rick. I'm staying here no matter what it takes," he assured giving Rick a warm smile. Rick looked up at him and got back on his feet.

"You're right, Danny. We're not going to let that flea-bitten father of yours win!" Rick stated triumphantly. "We'll fight to the death!"

"Oh give me a break," Karen replied rolling her eyes.

"What?" Then all of a sudden everyone erupted into laughter. They would not let Danny go. They would fight to the bitter end no matter what Kai did.  
  
----  
  
Yeah! I'm done. Thanks so much for reading. I'll do my best to update. Please R&R!


	6. Complications

Hello. I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please don't hold it against me. I've been extremely busy with a musical I'm in. Anyway thanks so much to those reviewers for reviewing ages ago. Please forgive me. And now without any further interruption, here's chapter six.  
  
----  
  
Chapter Six-Complications  
  
"They haven't seen the last of me, not by a long shot," Kai expressed to himself as he made his way to the inn. When he did enter the inn all heads turned. He walked over to Doug and grimly requested a room. Doug was too shocked to do anything but nod.  
"Well what are you all looking at!" Kai yelled releasing his anger. He huffed and puffed all the way up the stairs and into his room.  
"To think," he said to himself, "that little brat has been fatherless all of his life and when I finally do return he takes chicken Rick's side! Well I'll show him! I'll show them all!"  
  
----  
  
After his after his father left Danny took a spot by the window and stared out of it. Over the previous years he used to spend hours doing this. What am I going to do, he questioned himself. Then the puzzled seven- year-old dismally sank his head into his hands. He simply had too much to deal with. He was growing up too fast. Average seven-year-olds' lives should be carefree, but questions constantly crammed his mind. Why did all this happen? Why did Dad leave Mom? Why? Why? Why?  
Rick was pained to watch his young nephew's life head downhill once again. It wasn't Danny's fault. Danny never did anything to deserve the horrendous misery that was brought upon him. He was just starting to recover from his previous conflict and Kai had to come back and ruin everything. Then an urge came over Rick, an urge to let Danny know the truth. If not anything else Danny certainly deserved to know at least some of the why's that rang within his young and innocent mind. So Rick crept upstairs to the bedroom he shared with his wife. He then knelt beside the bed and removed the concealed, loose board. Within seconds he was carefully dusting off the notebook he'd put in two years earlier. For a moment he hesitated and the question rang in his mind, is this really the proper time? But Danny's faint cry from downstairs was reassuring, and he continued in the task that he'd originally set out to do. He finally approached Danny.  
"Hi Danny," Rick greeted softly. Danny responded by lifting his head. Instantly his eyes glued to the notebook in his uncle's hand. "I-I want you to have this. You deserve to know." After Rick handed his baffled nephew the notebook he disappeared upstairs again. Danny's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he began to read. His uncle had just handed him the truth in the form of a notebook, and he soaked every bit of it up like a thirsty sponge. When he finished his eyes were beginning to tear up. Then all of a sudden he raced upstairs to his uncle's room, and trapped Rick in a hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Rick," was all he could express, but it was enough to show his deep appreciation. Rick patted the boy's head in return.  
  
----  
  
The next day Danny woke up bright and early and even before Nikki, which was quite rare. He got ready quickly and had to wait ever so long on his meticulous cousin. She had entered the boy-crazy stage, and everything about her had to be ridiculously perfect. Finally she came out with something strange on her face. It took Danny a few seconds to find out what it was.

"I-Is that makeup?" he questioned trying desperately to keep from bursting into laughter at the sight of her. She caught on at this and gave him one of her annoyed stares. She's getting more irritable every day, Danny thought to himself.

"Well," she replied trying to sound innocent, "I, um kind of got into Mom's blush." At that point Danny couldn't take it any more, and erupted into a surge of uncontrollable laughter.

"You-you look like you just got attacked by a paintball gun!" Danny expressed between fits of laughter. But instead of getting hotheaded, Nikki went ballistic.

"Oh! Does it really look that bad? Oh no! Water! Get me water!" Then strictly on impulse, she dumped her face into the creek next to the mill. At this point tears were streaming down Danny's face from laughing so hard. He just couldn't help himself. "Is this better?" Danny took a good look at his cousin, whose face was dripping wet with water.

"Uh...yeah, you look fine, but you might want to dry your face off." Nikki just rolled her eyes and wiped her face with her shirt. Then right on cue, who should show up but Aaron. When Nikki caught notice of him, instantly her face turned cherry red.

"Hello Nikki," Aaron greeted paying absolutely no attention to Danny. "I'd be honored if you'd walk to school with me." That Aaron, Danny thought, if nothing else he's a charmer. Danny just rolled his eyes and followed behind them. When they finally reached the church Danny was the last to enter. He felt awkward as he took his seat, for everyone's eyes were glued to him and a few kids even whispered. Then Miss Dalton tapped her ruler on the blackboard disturbing the tense commotion.

"Class please!" she yelled aggravated. "It is common knowledge that Danny's father has returned to Mineral Town, but class, that's where the buck ends! Now I want no further word of this or you will report not only to me but also your parents! Understood?" Without question the class very timidly nodded. For once Miss Dalton made Danny feel more relaxed.  
Class was normal for the rest of the day much to Miss Dalton and Danny's delight. Aaron didn't even get into trouble! All was well for the majority of the day, but unfortunately Danny would once again be razzed by what he found outside the church after school.  
Danny was the last to leave the church, and when he stepped outside he was troubled to find that his father was waiting for him outside.  
"Hi there, son," Kai generically greeted. "How was school today?" Smart Danny would never fall for that "goody" talk in a million years. He decided it was best to say nothing so that's just what he did. "Anything interesting happen?" No answer. "Make any friends?" Danny responded with one of those you're-so-stupid-it's-not-even-funny expressions.  
"Give it up, Kai!" he replied with quite an attitude.  
"I'm not Kai, I'm Dad to you, son, and what makes you think you can smart off to your father? Surely I don't deserve that!"  
"You don't deserve garbage, you rat! And I'd rather hurl than call you Dad!"  
"Ricky's got you under his spell, huh? Fine...be that way, but you haven't seen the last of me, not by a long shot!" Kai shot as Danny continued to walk away. "Before long you'll be crawling to me on your hands and knees!" Danny simply walked on. Now seems like a good time to go visit May, Danny thought so he left a note on the kitchen table at his house and headed for Yodel Ranch.  
Danny was met at the door by a very cheerful Stu...a little too cheerful.  
"Hey Danny! How-di-doo! You must be here to see May. I'll go get her on the double!" Stu whistled a happy tune as he disappeared into the house. His cheerful mood scared Danny a little. He was relieved when May finally came to the door.  
"Oh, hi Danny!" she expressed less happily than Stu much to Danny's relief. "Please come in."  
"Uh...May?" Danny questioned puzzled. "Is it just me or is Stu just a little on the cheerful side?" The question triggered a giggle from May.  
"Well Danny, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you."  
"Tell me what?"  
"Well...the truth is...I'm pregnant!" Danny's face instantly brightened.  
"Why that's great, May!" May couldn't help but grin that radiant "mother-to-be" grin.  
"Yeah...and I'd like you to be his or her godfather."  
"May, I'd be honored to be your child's godfather."  
"That's wonderful! Oh...and I heard you're father is back in town. I'm so sorry, Danny. Are you okay?"  
"Well...it's tough. Would you mind if I told you about it?"  
"Not at all, shoot." So at that moment, Danny bared his soul to her. He told her every single, little detail. He didn't hesitate though, for he knew he could always trust May. But before he knew it the clock read 5:00P.M.  
"Oh my gosh! May I've got to get home! But thanks so much for listening to me."  
"Anytime Danny, anytime. Don't ever hesitate to stop by." They then warmly embraced and quick as a flash Danny was off for home. He got home a little bit after his bedtime, but luckily he sneaked up to his room and into bed before anyone noticed. About two seconds after he was in bed he could hear his aunt coming upstairs to tuck him in. He quickly pulled the covers to his chin and closed his eyes. He happened to be a master at pretending to be asleep, and Karen fell for it like she did every time. She glanced at her young nephew through soft green eyes.  
"Good night, Danny," she whispered tenderly. When the coast was clear, Danny sat up in bed and pondered, this the only home I've ever known, and the only home I ever will know. This is where I will stay because home is where the heart is. And with that Danny fell back into a comfortable sleeping position and got a well-needed night's sleep.  
  
----  
  
Wow! I'm done! I've had a lot of fun with this chapter so I hope you like it. And I'm not 100% sure if that's how the godparent thing works, but please bear with me. Well thanks so much for taking the time to read this chapter and please R&R.


	7. The Goddess Festival

Hello! Wow, I'm sort of pumped. I'm sorry that Kai sounds so evil, but like I said, I can't make him with a good impression. And also in chapter two when I named off the kids, I said Michelle's nickname was Micky...well I kind of changed my mind and her name is just Michelle. I just had to get that out...sorry. Anyway I'm very sorry if this chapter is boring, but I really wanted to put in a somewhat nonchalant chapter to lighten the mood and lessen the tension a bit. Well without any further babbling from me, here's chapter seven.  
  
----  
  
Chapter Seven-The Goddess Festival  
It was Spring 7th and Karen was having a discussion with her nephew about the Goddess Festival. Now that all the village kids had reached age seven, they were all eligible to escort or be escorted.  
"Now Danny," his aunt began, "I know you've had a lot on your mind lately...especially with your father returning and all, and I think you should escort someone to the Goddess Festival. You know, just to get your mind off things for awhile." Danny lowered his head in an unconfident manner.  
"No one wants to go to the festival with the pink-haired geek... I know you're trying to help, Aunt Karen...but it won't work," Danny replied walking out the door. But just as he exited his house he saw Aaron approaching Nikki who was gawking at the chickens. At that instant Danny forgot all about the conversation with his aunt, and instinctively jumped behind the hothouse. This is great, he thought, I know he's here to ask her to the Goddess Festival, and after he does it can be another reason to tease her. Yeah! Then just as Danny had so effortlessly predicted, Aaron the "gentlemen" made his move. Danny eavesdropped ever so quietly from behind the hothouse.

"Hi Nikki," Aaron quietly greeted while Nikki whirled around transferring her full attention from the chickens to Aaron. And just like always her face glowed a deep raspberry red.

"Oh...hi Aaron," she shyly replied with her face reddening by the minute.

"Well I guess you're seven now...huh?"

"Uh-huhhhh." Danny rolled his eyes knowingly at the two lovebirds. I hate to think of what she'll be like when we're older, Danny thought to himself, it looks like Junior Soap Opera or something. Danny then took the time to chuckle at his own joke, but he was soon interrupted by Nikki and Aaron's continuing conversation.

"I was just wondering...if anyone had asked you to the Goddess Festival yet?" What do you think, Aaron, Danny questioned in his mind, it's 10:00 in the morning for crying out loud! But once again Danny reluctantly pulled himself away from his thoughts to see Nikki's response. She simply nodded with stars twinkling in her eyes. "Well...will you go with me?"

"Of course!" And with that said in done, Aaron made his exit as a boyish grin flashed across his now reddened face. Danny gleefully hopped out from behind the hothouse fully charged to tease his cousin, but when he saw her dreamy expression he configured that he was in a danger zone so he abruptly abandoned his attempt to tease Nikki and took off.  
  
----  
  
After leaving the scene Danny decided to stop in on May for a little bit so he entered Yodel Ranch to find May watering very nourished looking Moondrop flowers. She instantly caught notice of her young friend and halted her work.  
"Hi Danny," she cheerfully greeted. "I heard through the grapevine that all of your generation is eligible for the Goddess Festival, eh?" A warm and somewhat ornery smile played upon the young woman's lips. Danny decided to play along.  
"Yeah, I guess that's the talk of the town," he replied with a sly smile on his face. Then May shot him an expression that capped it all. Her eyes questioned him, did you ask anyone? Danny shook his head thoughtfully still cracking a playful grin. May just rolled her eyes good-naturedly and continued watering her flowers. Danny attempted to exit Yodel Ranch, but May quickly stopped him.  
"Oh we'd be honored if you'd stay for lunch," she chimed then continued with a tone that teenagers use when they want to "borrow" money or use the car. "Pleeeeeeeease?" Danny smacked his hand to his forehead, shook his head, and shrugged.  
"I guess I have to," he expressed good-naturedly. He then followed May in to the kitchen table where Stu and Barley were already comfortably seated. The conversation at the table was quite lively and Danny realized why Barley was almost never lonely.  
"So," Danny cut in to Stu's farm chat, "have you started coming up with baby names yet?" Stu stared at him in disbelief as if he was appalled that Danny had interrupted him, but he then abruptly joined everyone in the new conversation subject that Danny had suggested as if nothing had happened.  
"Actually...not yet," May coyly answered. Danny quickly gobbled down the last spoonful of mashed potatoes on his elaborately designed plate.  
"Well, I should go now," Danny declared carefully placing his plate and silverware in the sink. "Thanks for the meal!" Danny ran out the door and decided to go to Rose Square.  
He entered the square to find not only Anna, Sasha, and Manna the motor mouth, but also the majority of the village girls huddled in a circle all babbling about who asked them to the Goddess Festival. Danny dared to approach them, and luckily they didn't notice him because they were too wrapped up in their conversation. Nikki and Jackie were doing the majority of the talking while Emily just sat back and patiently listened. Then the question entered Danny's mind, what about the remaining girl, Michelle? As he scanned his eyes over Rose Square he got his answer. Over in the corner was a very downcast-looking Michelle. Her ebony black, braided pigtails branched out from just above her ears which held the pair of perfectly round glasses lenses that her sad, aqua eyes gazed from behind. Her head hung dismally over her emerald dress, which had almond brown hiking boots awkwardly peeking from under it. She closely resembled a character out of _Little House on the Prairie_. Danny's heart ached for her, for it wasn't easy to be the only one who was not asked to the festival. Then the thought dawned on him, duh! No wonder she's the only one who didn't get asked. There's only four guys and four girls and I didn't ask anyone so...

He was about to approach her when Jackie noticed his presence and absent- mindedly wailed, "Hey look, Danny's here!" His face turned absolutely red, and he took off, for no one, especially not a boy, wants to be around girls who are that giddy. So he guiltily continued running until he reached the Poultry Farm. Aw man, he thought remorsefully, it's my fault that she's so depressed. He sat on the chicken fence and dismally threw corn kernels randomly at the chickens, but his guilt was abruptly shoved aside when his aunt called him inside the house.

"Oh hi, Danny," Karen expressed as he trudged through the door to find her moving the furniture around. "Um, could you be quiet when you go through here because I'm going to be teaching Nikki the Goddess Dance...that's why I'm moving the furniture.

"Yeah sure, Aunt Karen," he blandly replied, "actually, I think I'm going to go to bed." Karen cocked her head and a worried expression spread across her face.

"Are you okay?" Danny simply nodded, and Karen gave up, shrugged, and continued moving the furniture. Danny threw himself onto his bed and effortlessly dozed off. It had been a long day.  
  
----  
  
Danny awoke earlier than usual, but he didn't beat Nikki this time. He'd never seen her so riled.

"Oh my gosh, Danny! I can't believe you didn't ask anyone to the festival!" she exclaimed. The comment sent a twinge of guilt to Danny's heart as he recalled the sight of poor Michelle, but Nikki didn't waste any time in carrying on with her chitchat. "Oh, I just can't believe Aaron of all people asked me to the festival." Danny responded by rolling his eyes knowingly, but Nikki wasn't quite vulnerable enough to miss it. "What?"

"Nothing," Danny replied trying his best to sound innocent, but again Nikki caught on.

"What?!" She was getting quite irritated.

"Well honestly Nikki, who else was going to ask you to the festival?" Nikki's eyes were beginning to get an evil sort of glare in them and her nostrils started to flare. "I mean he always shows up at the most "significant" times." Now she looked like she was about to pulverize him, but just before she could Karen burst into the room with her goddess dress.  
  
"Here it is, Nikki," she declared staring lovingly at the dress. "Ah, it brings back such memories...of the first time I danced with your father. This dress was my mother's and her mother's and-well, you get the idea." Karen put her beloved dress up against her daughter to quickly measure it. "Well, it seems a little big, but it'll do. Come now Nikki, try it on." Danny was relieved when he was left alone downstairs, but he was not alone for long because soon his uncle made his way down the stairs.

"Hi Danny," he kindly greeted. "Nikki and Karen sure are wound up eh?" Danny nodded as he flashed a charming grin. Then both Rick and Danny were amazed to find a transformed Nikki in the goddess dress. Rick's mouth flew open in disbelief. "Nikki is that you?!" Nikki calmly blushed as she nodded. "Well I do declare, you remind me of how beautiful your mother was when I first took her to the Goddess Festival." Karen came down the stairs just in time to hear Rick's comment, and when she did she blushed deeply. Rick went over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. Then Nikki and Danny rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Well Nikki," Karen declared with her arms around Rick, "looks like your prince has arrived." She gestured towards the window. Nikki blushed even deeper as she made her way to the door, but I stopped her for a brief minute.

"Nikki I hate to admit it," he stated to his cousin, "but you're real pretty." She flashed a sweet smile and gave him a quick hug then was on her way.

"Children grow up too fast for my liking," Rick expressed to his wife. Danny glanced at them before he exited and he thought to himself, they look so happy together. Why can't my parents be like that? A tear was beginning to vividly form in his eye, but he stubbornly blinked it away and made his way to Rose Square to watch the girls rehearse their dance.

Danny entered Rose Square to find that they'd already started. He took a seat with the other guys and watched contently. He kept his eyes glued to Michelle. He was somewhat relieved to find that she didn't look as depressed and had her full attention on the dance, but perhaps she's trying to hide her feelings, he pondered. The practiced all morning and into the afternoon until people began to arrive. When it was time to do the dance for everyone every girl had a somewhat terrified expression painted upon her face, every girl except Michelle. Finally the young village girls began their first official Goddess Dance before the town. Jackie, Nikki, and Emily all looked as if they were about to topple over, but Michelle looked like an expert. She surprised everyone and baffled a few. The girls all got a standing ovation from the kind villagers, and soon after came the time for couple dancing. Lonely and sad, Michelle made her way to the side. Danny very timidly approached her with a sheepish smile.

"Hi Michelle," he sheepishly greeted. Instantly she cracked a shy grin. "Um...I didn't ask anyone so...would it be okay if we, um hang out together?" Her face brightened exuberantly as she nodded.

"Want to dance?" she wasted no time mentioning. Danny's face grew sheet white, but he managed to keep his head.

"Well I, um...ya see...I," he stumbled dumbly. "I'm not very good at dancing."

"Oh, don't worry about that! I'll teach you as we go." Danny reluctantly went onto the "dance floor" with Michelle who was as confident as ever. At first he stumbled frequently, but as they danced more he began to get it. Soon everyone else joined in the dancing and everyone danced away the evening. Almost everyone was gone by the time the beautiful collage of colors breathed life into the sky. The boys escorted all their girls home. Michelle began to walk away alone, but Danny abruptly stopped her before she could take five steps.

"Uh, Michelle, is it, um okay if I walk you home?" Then, even though the amount of light was rapidly dwindling, Danny saw her face turn a deep shade of red as she slowly nodded. So they walked to Michelle's home as the sun sank beneath the horizon.

In the morning Danny had predicted that he would go to bed this night with an uneasy feeling, instead, he went to bad with a soft, warm feeling. He dozed off dreaming about the events tomorrow might bring.  
  
----  
  
Yay! I'm done. Again sorry if it was boring, but as I explained above... Well, I don't have much else to say on account of my exhausted condition so...goodbye for now and please R&R.


	8. Danny's Birthday

Hello! Thanks a million reviewers! Your reviews give me the confidence to go on. Again sorry for the lack of updating, but I'm terribly busy. Anyway, I've decided to do another nonchalant chapter so when I go back to the tense ones you'll be devastated, haha. Just kidding, but I am doing a 'somewhat' calm chapter. Well, that's enough from me, here's chapter eight.  
  
----  
  
Chapter Eight-Danny's Birthday  
"Danny!" Nikki shouted in her sleeping cousin's ear. "Wake up!"  
"What?" Danny replied jumping out of bed oblivious to the date. "What happened? Did someone die?" Nikki giggled gleefully at his unusual reaction.  
"Of course not. It's Spring 15th, your birthday." For a few seconds Danny gave his cousin a baffled expression, but then it dawned on him what day it was and a smug grin spread across his face.  
"Oh, that's right. I'm eight today." Suddenly Danny realized that he was still in his pajamas so he quickly kicked Nikki out and began to get ready for school. He made sure that he wore his favorite outfit.  
"Come on, Danny. We're going to be-" Nikki halted abruptly smack in the middle of her sentence. Danny's sharp intuition told him right away that Aaron was around. He quickly abandoned his unsuccessful effort to comb his unmanageable hair. His pink hair, unlike many others' in the village, just remained in stubborn clumps.  
Once again Danny's tuition ceased to fail him for sure enough there was the presumptuous Aaron coming down the lane. This time Danny decided to get way ahead of the two lovebirds since witnessing their petty run-ins was beginning to irritate him. So with an annoyed expression on his gaunt face, he walked straight past Aaron barely avoiding a 'bumping-into' incident.  
"What's up with him?" Aaron questioned Nikki with slight grimace.  
"Oh, it's his birthday," Nikki replied at the moment oblivious to what she'd say next. Aaron gave her a baffled expression. "Uh, that is...he's eight. You know, people get grouchy when they turn eight." Nikki's hand instantly flew to cover her mouth, for she realized that what she had just said unintentionally applied to Aaron, who was also eight. "I mean, that is- " Aaron was quick to stop her.  
"I understand. He's a little zoned out since it's his birthday."  
"Right," Nikki replied blushing wildly.  
Danny's mood brightened the farther away he got from Nikki and Aaron's scene, and by the time he reached the church, he was as happy as a lark.  
Miss Dalton's patience was wearing thin due to the fact that Nikki and Aaron were about thirty seconds late and counting. Miss Dalton could outdo anyone, even Nikki, when it came to being meticulous. She continuously glanced at her watch impatiently. Nikki's really going to get it, Danny thought to himself. Finally Nikki and Aaron burst through the door out of breath.  
"Aaron! Nikki! You are precisely," Miss Dalton took a brief glance at her watch, "53.6 seconds late for class!" A coy snicker fluttered across the classroom, but it abruptly stopped when Miss Dalton shot her class an indignant glare. "Go to the corner immediately!" Then as if nothing had happened, Miss Dalton continued with the usual lesson.  
"Miss Dalton," Nikki added from the corner, "it's Danny's birthday." Miss Dalton's usually blank expression transformed to a warm and happy one.  
  
"Well class, shall we have Nikki lead in a classic version of _Happy Birthday_?" Nikki gave her cousin a sly look as she led the singing, for she knew what her statement had triggered. Danny sheepishly sank in his seat with an embarrassed expression on his red face. Once the song was finished Miss Dalton's expression, as well as her harsh tone of voice, returned to normal. "Now no dawdling, class! Get to work!" Once Nikki was out of the corner, Danny made sure to keep an eye on her and made sure she didn't get into anymore trouble despite the embarrassment she caused him.  
The rest of the school day passed rather pleasantly, other than the fact that Aaron got sent to the corner a second time for menacingly throwing paper airplanes at Michelle and Emily. After school was out, Danny anxiously raced home due to the anticipation of awaiting his birthday party.  
He ran into the house to find that his chocolate, birthday cake was already on the table. Suddenly Karen walked into the kitchen to find her nephew staring euphorically at his cake.  
"Now hold on there, birthday boy," she acknowledged him gesturing to playfully push him away from the cake. He played along by nodding his head eagerly. "We'll have to wait until your cousin gets home." Danny responded by plopping into the chair nearest to the cake. Luckily it wasn't long before Nikki came bursting through the door, but she exited almost the instant she entered to check on the chickens. Danny rolled his eyes, sighed, and impatiently rallied everyone into the kitchen. He was delighted when his party finally began, but every good thing has its flaws and once again Danny had to endure another enthusiastic round of _Happy Birthday_. He was greatly relieved when it was time to open his present.  
Danny sat eagerly anxiously tapping his fingers on the table when Rick set a strange package in front of him. Danny saw that there were tiny holes punched into the sides of the package. He rapidly tore the elaborate wrapping off and opened the box to find a small, brown puppy nervously cowering in the corner. He lifted it out of the box and calmed it down.  
"Thanks a lot everyone!" Danny expressed with an exuberant smile on his face. "Thanks so much!"  
"Well," Karen began, "Barley's dog, Hanna, had another litter so we took advantage of the opportunity." The small puppy happily licked Danny's face.  
"He's very friendly. I think I'll name him Scout. Can I take him for a walk, Aunt Karen?" She instantly nodded as Danny raced through the door.  
As he made his way past the library he noticed that Michelle was walking towards him.  
"Hi Danny!" she cheerfully greeted. "What you got there?" She pointed to the puppy trembling between Danny's feet.  
"Oh, this is my birthday present, Scout. You can pet him if you like." Michelle took Danny up on the offer and softly petted Scout, which calmed him down a little. Her pale face brightened flamboyantly with a warm smile and she began to blush.  
"He's so cute! Is he from Barley's litter?"  
"Uh huh."  
"How neat... Um, well happy birthday... This is for you." She gently placed a book in Danny's hands and sheepishly ran into the library. He brushed a thin layer of dust off the cover, which revealed the title, _Aesop's Fables_. He grinned as he tucked the book under his arm and continued on his way through town.  
Scout remained well behaved throughout the rest of the walk until Danny ran into a familiar but very unwelcome relative.  
"Hello son," greeted an all too familiar voice. "Happy birthday! I got you a present." Kai slapped a poorly wrapped package into his son's hands. In a split-second Kai received a defensive growl from Scout followed by an attempted bite. Danny stared blankly into his hopeless father's face, and Kai must've thought he'd actually made some progress because a very bizarre grin was beginning to form on his dark face, but Danny quickly shattered that thought.  
"Do you honestly think that you can buy my affections?" Danny sarcastically replied while he neared his house. "I won't fall for your goody-goody talk _that_ way...or any other way for that matter so why don't you just give it up?!" And with all that said and done Danny angrily threw the package to the rigid ground and slammed the front door to his house in his father's face.  
"Still resisting, eh?" Kai questioned himself. "Well you just wait and see... I'll never give it up!"  
  
----  
  
Heheh, Kai just gets even more evil as you go, huh? Well thanks so much for reading and please review. Later! 


	9. The News

Hello again! I've got good news! You'll all be very happy to know that my author note ends right **here**. ;-P  
----  
  
Chapter Nine-The News  
  
_ A young boy jumped anxiously into the awaiting lap of a young man, and they both smiled exuberantly, savoring the gleeful moment. The boy soaked up every last drop of attention from the young man as he was held and read an exciting story. Then the towering grandfather clock in the room struck 8PM. The boy reluctantly yet obediently went to bed. He then got snuggled up all nice and comfortable in his roomy bed when all of a sudden lightning mercilessly pierced the sky. Thunder rumbled viciously in the boy's delicate ears as a terrified scream escaped his lips. Then a dark shadow appeared to be rising in front of him.  
_  
It was then that Danny's head shot up from his pillow. He looked around expecting to see something horrific, but he found himself staring at a dark and vacant room. As he instinctively wiped his forehead, he realized that he was breaking a sweat. He scanned his eyes over the room once more, then was terrified to find that the door was open. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder which triggered him to let out a yelp.  
"Danny, it's alright," the voice confirmed. "It's me." Danny turned his head to find the worried yet kind face of his uncle.  
"Oh...it's only you," Danny replied bringing his head to the pillow once more. "Why are you here?"  
"I heard you scream."  
"I screamed? Oh..."  
"What?"  
"I must've screamed because...well, I had a nightmare."  
"Really?" Rick's eyes transformed to the size of saucers. "What about?"  
"...I'll tell you later. I'm too shaky right now."  
"That's fine. You don't even have to tell me if you don't want to. You just go back to sleep." Then Rick returned to his room. Danny quickly glanced over at his clock. It read: 4:00AM. Aw man, Danny thought, I'm never going to get back to sleep now. Oh well, school starts at 8:00AM anyway so I'll just get ready. And get ready he did. Infact by the time he was all ready for school, it was only 5:30AM. Bored with sitting alone in his room, he went outside to watch the chickens. Of course that wasn't very eventful either because all the chickens did was sleep, but he decided to stay there and in a few minutes he dozed off against the chicken coop.  
  
**One Hour Later  
**  
Nikki jauntily pranced out the door to wait for Aaron to "accidentally" drop by when she noticed Danny leaning against the chicken coop asleep.  
"Danny wake up!" she yelled. "It's time to go to school!" Danny jumped up at the shrill sound of his cousin's voice.  
"Nikki!" he replied irritated. "I don't think you could've yelled any louder! Come on let's go."  
"What were you doing out there anyway?" Danny responded with one of those grouchy don't-ask looks and she immediately layed off. They were about to exit the Poultry Farm when Aaron came around the bend. And yes, you guessed it, Nikki's cheeks turned deep red once again. Danny was about to go on ahead of them when Michelle came up to him.  
"Hi Danny," she shyly greeted. "Um, well...want to walk to school together?"  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" So they went up ahead of Aaron and Nikki and talked on the way.  
"So has my brother been bugging you a lot."  
"No, not me." He quickly glanced over at his lovesick cousin. "Nikki." Michelle let out a quaint laugh.  
"Yeah, he thinks he's a Don Juan."  
"A what?"  
"A lady's man."  
"Oh... Say, you seem to know a lot of stuff."  
"Well, that's what happens when you're stuck in a library all day... Books seem to be my only friends. It gets lonely."  
"Well...if you want, I could stop by the library sometimes."  
"Really? Would you? I mean, um I'd like that very much." At that point they'd reached the church so they quickly scampered inside before they enraged Miss Dalton by being '30 seconds late and counting.'  
Luckily this time Aaron and Nikki were on time, which Miss Dalton wasted no time in pointing out as an 'example' to the class. But other than that the rest of the school day passed along in the regular routine: Miss Dalton yells at someone else for taking too long to do a math problem, Aaron gets sent to the corner, someone spills milk on themselves at lunch, Aaron gets sent to the corner again, then everyone goes home.  
After school Michelle was about to walk home, but Danny stopped her.  
"Michelle!" he called out to her. "Wait up!"  
"What is it?" she questioned with a quizzical expression on her face.  
  
"Want to go to the library together?" A smile instantly played upon her lips as she bashfully nodded.  
"Let's go!" So at that point they began to make their way to the library down the path that went into the center of town. As they approached the clinic, Danny attentively noticed that his Aunt Karen just entered the building. It seemed reasonable to him. After all she had been complaining about nausea for the past season, but he quickly shoved the thought out of his mind and concentrated on his walk and it wasn't long before they reached Mary's Library.  
"Hi Mom," Michelle happily chimed as she and Danny walked through the door.  
"Hi Shell," Mary replied with a bright grin. "Oh, who's that you have with you?"  
"This is Danny, my friend."  
"Oh yes, you're Popuri's boy, no?" Danny timidly nodded. "Well, you're certainly welcome in the library. I'm sure Shell will be delighted with your company."  
"Come on, Danny. I want to show you the book Mom wrote about Dad." Mary reminisced on her own colorful childhood as she watched the two children hover around a bookshelf labeled "Mary's Books."  
"Wow," she expressed to herself, "I can't believe how rapidly time flies. It seems that just yesterday I was within the dawn of my life, and now my own children are running all about Mineral Town... It's amazing."  
"Wow! Your mom really wrote this?!" Danny exclaimed in the midst of Mary's pensive thoughts.  
"Yep!" Michelle vividly replied. "It's real good isn't it?" Mary heartily chuckled to herself as the kids went on.  
Danny and Michelle examined many of Mary's books for about two hours until Nikki suddenly came bursting through the library doors.  
"Danny!" she shouted. "I've been looking all over for you, and...you've been at the library the whole time?" Danny nodded with an indignant glare. "Well anyways, Mom sent me to come get you. She's got some important news to tell, and she wants everyone to be there when she announces it."  
"Well, um bye Michelle. I've got to go now. See ya," Danny expressed as he slowly followed Nikki outside.  
"Bye Danny!" Michelle exuberantly replied.  
"Oh boy," Nikki remarked rolling her eyes, "you think me and Aaron are bad. Heh, well you should see how star-struck you are when you're around Michelle." Danny's usually soft eyes filled with a fiery fury, but it soon ceased when an idea came to mind.  
"Okay, okay, you got me," he heavily confessed. "Truce?" he requested extending his hand.  
"Truce," Nikki agreed shaking it. "Finally you've come up with something reasonable. So...Michelle is Aaron's sister..."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Oh...nothing, except-"   
"We're home," Danny interrupted  
"So we are." Then the two proceeded into the house where everything seemed to be going haywire.  
"Karen!" Lillia shrieked shrilly. "Don't let the water burn!" Nikki and Danny looked into each other's eyes and gave each other one of those "cousinly" looks.  
"Mom has never been much of a cook," Nikki stated shaking her head knowingly.  
"Rick, what are you doing just standing there! Do something!" Karen demanded irritably.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Karen," Rick surrendered. Then finally after much chaos and confusion the dinner was set on the table and everyone sat down.

"Okay, now my news is-" Karen began.

"Excuse me, Danny, could you please pass the corn?" Rick interrupted.

"Anyway, as I was saying-"

"Nikki, the potatoes?"

"I am-"

"Uncle Rick," Danny requested oblivious to Karen's announcement, "please pass the butter."

"QUIET!" In a split-second the whole room silenced until it was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. "As I was saying before everyone so rudely interrupted me, my news...is that...I'm pregnant!"  
  
----  
  
Yay! I'm done. Okay I know you're probably thinking 'why did I put the dream in the beginning?' Well, that'll fit in the story later so that's why. Anyway thanks for reading and thanks so much DrippingInk and Lightning-Dono for reviewing chapter eight. I'll update as soon as I can. Bye!


	10. Michelle's Request

Hi! Remember me, Ann Fan? Oh I'm so sorry I haven't updated:'(. Please forgive me. Uh, Thanks a million for reviewing LCDM, DrippingInk and Lightning-Dono, and yes, LCDM, Aaron is eight. Okay no more further delaying. Here's chapter ten.

-

Chapter Ten-Michelle's Request 

"You're p-pregnant!" Rick stumbled as he fell back in his chair. "By me!"

"No Rick, the wizard of Oz. Of course by you!" Karen joked sarcastically. "Now please don't hurt yourself, honey."

"Well, I believe you now because your moodiness has already set in. You were just like this when you were pregnant with Nikki. One minute you'd be irate and the next you'd be angelic."

"Oh quit!" she replied giving her husband a playful punch on the shoulder good-naturedly. Then at that moment excitement completely occupied the room. Karen lifted Rick to his feet and they began to dance wildly as Lillia exuberantly began singing. Nikki and Danny joined in the ecstatic rejoicing by joining hands and jumping up and down in gleeful unison.

"Yay! I'm gonna be a big sister!" Nikki shrieked joyously.

"And I'm gonna be…a big cousin twice!" Danny added excitedly. It took about fifteen minutes for everyone to completely contain his or her unbridled spirit.

"Okay," Rick began but had to stop to take a much-needed breath, "Nikki, Danny you'd better go feed the chickens and then it's off to bed. Both kids immediately nodded and ran out the door to do their chore.

"I can't believe Aunt Karen is gonna have a baby," Danny euphorically expressed as he poured out the chicken feed. In fact he was so euphoric he didn't even notice that he was actually pouring half the bag out.

"Danny!" Nikki scolded pushing the bag upright. "You're wasting precious chicken feed!" He suddenly glanced down at his feet to find hills of chicken feed covering them.

"Oh man!" He swiftly dropped to his knees and shoveled the chicken feed back into the bag with his hands until he'd transferred almost all of it back into the burlap sack. "I'm gonna go to the library tomorrow and tell Michelle and Mary…say Nikki, you wouldn't want to come along, would you? Aaron just might be there. After all his mom is the librarian." Danny's offer triggered Nikki to smile gratefully.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? You might be annoying, but you're still my cousin…and besides we have a truce anyway."

"Uh huh!"

"Well that sounds fine. We'd better get to bed now."

-

Danny woke up to a flamboyant Saturday morning. He could just sense that it was going to be an eventful and fantastic day as he went out to feed the chickens. Suddenly Nikki popped out from behind the hothouse.

"Hello, dearest Danny," she greeted overly cheerful, "so how are the little angels today?"

"Excuse me," Danny began while fighting desperately to keep from laughing hysterically, "…but are you referring to the chickens?"

"What else would I be referring to other than you, dearest Danny?"

"Okay," he began again returning to a serious tone, "cut it out! You're scaring me… Now what do you want, nefarious Nikki?" A sharp stare from his cousin instantly pierced Danny's insult.

"Well…Jackie said that she heard that Emily heard that Jared said that Mitch heard that Aaron said he likes me!"

"Woe, woe, woe! What does all this have to do with me!"

"Well…I was thinking that…maybe you could ask Michelle…"

"No! Or as they say in Spain…no!"

"Why not!"

"Because I'm not going to take advantage of the only friend I have just for a stupid confirmation of some petty gossip! For heaven's sakes, Nikki can't you see he's _already _head-over-heels for you!" Nikki looked as if she'd just been struck by lightning.

"Really?"

"Of course! And even if he didn't you've got years to convince him! Just slow down." Then all of a sudden Nikki impulsively trapped her cousin in an appreciative hug, which was the last thing he'd expected. "Okay, okay…so you still want to go to the library?" After Nikki's simple nod they were off to Mary's Library.

"Mary? Michelle?" Danny called as he and Nikki entered the library. A very sleek and unshaken Aaron immediately answered his call.

"Hi Danny," Aaron expressed with a very flat, bland tone, which instantly changed when Nikki caught his eye, "Oh! Hello Miss Nikki!" He then took a very prince-like bow.

"Oh please," Danny replied while smacking his hand to his forehead and shaking his head doubtfully.

"Remember the truce," Nikki indignantly whispered into Danny's ear as she sharply poked him in the back, which Aaron took no notice of whatsoever. Danny quickly shrugged off his thoughts as Nikki and Aaron's little escapade continued in a mannerly fashion.

"So you're looking for my mom and sister?" Aaron questioned to Nikki.

"Oh no, Danny is."

"Well, they're on the second floor. Say Nikki, shall I show you one of my personally favorite books?" Nikki nodded like a child at Christmas as Danny made his way upstairs.

"Hi Danny," Michelle swimmingly chimed before Danny had the chance to reach the second floor. "Come on up! You can keep me and Mom and me company since Aaron is too busy talking to Nikki."

"Hey I've got some good news for both of you!" he directed his statement to both Michelle and Mary. "My Aunt Karen is pregnant!"

"Oh that's nice to hear, Danny!" Mary favorably replied. "I'll have to pay her a visit sometime soon."

"Yeah that does sound real exciting!" Michelle remarked to her friend excitedly. "Uh, say Danny…um, could I speak to you in private?" Suddenly Danny found himself being thrust into the upstairs room connected to the library. "Gee this is so embarrassing but…well, I'm scheduled to get my tonsils taken out today at the clinic…and to tell the truth…I'm really scared…so would you um, just go to the clinic with me?" Danny simply stood there completely dumbfounded by his friend's bizarre request, but she immediately clarified it. "Oh you don't have to go in the room with me or anything, but I'd feel a lot better if you saw me off there…"

"Well okay, I guess," he replied still dazed from Michelle's panic attack.

"Oh Danny, you're the best friend I ever had!" she squealed delighted as she trapped her only friend in a quick hug. Wow, Danny thought to himself, two hugs in one day! I must be doing well. So Danny and Michelle made their way to the clinic. "So about your aunt, do you know anything yet?"

"Nothing except the fact that she's pregnant. We just found out yesterday."

"Gee that's so exciting… I wish _I_ had a little brother or sister. Aaron bosses me around all the time just because he's older." As they stopped at the entrance to the clinic, Michelle placed her hand on the doorknob to find that Danny was already onto it and opening the door for her. "Well, here goes. Wish me luck." Danny nodded enthusiastically as he gave his friend a hopeful thumbs-up. Michelle then walked into the hospital where a nonchalant Elli greeted her.

"H-hi Elli," Michelle nervously replied while shaking helplessly. Elli quickly caught onto the little girl's fear, and was quick to comfort her.

"It's alright, Michelle," Elli began with knowing eyes. "You're not going to feel it. We'll put you to sleep with some drugs, and when you wake up it'll all be done. You might feel sore afterwards, but we'll give you something to ease the pain, okay?" Michelle nodded and followed the kind nurse into the operating room. The doctor with hisincessant bland expression explained everything that Elli had a few minutes ago and then put the mask on Michelle that would act as a canal for the drug to ease her into a deep slumber.

"That was very kind to accompany her here, Danny," Elli stated, pleased. "You're a good kid despite…" Danny knew precisely how she'd meant to end that sentence, but he only nodded politely. "Uhhh, please excuse me." Suddenly two voices meandered into Danny's ears, and he quickly realized that they belonged to the doctor and his son, Jared. They were lucidly discussing medical subjects and such, but Danny could easily comply that their very stern voices only masked sheer enjoyment. This sent a twinge of jealousy through him. Why couldn't he have a caring father? And after that thought, Danny began to make his way to the door, but an obstacle suddenly appeared…or greeted rather.

"Hey son!" Danny stopped dead in his tracks. It was beyond a shadow of a doubt that the occupant of the voice was his malign father, Kai. "You seem to be avoiding me." Stiffly rooted in place, Danny raised his almond brown eyes to him.

"What do you want?" he demanded trying to contain himself.

"Oh, you know what I want."

"You already know my answer to that…and that's the bottom line!" Then a ghastly moment seized Danny's soul as Kai leaned extremely close toDanny's ear so that not a single person but Danny would hear what he muttered next with rabid intesity.

"You best be careful, son. Your mother's fate rests within your puny hands."

Yes, done! Wow, what a chapter! Well, adieu.


	11. A Promise for Popuri

Hello again! This chapter is quite short because if I make it longer it would seem disconnected chapter-wise so please excuse that. Thanks for reviewing, Lightning-Dono (it has been awhile, hasn't it?). And without any further hold up, here is chapter eleven.

Chapter Eleven-A Promise for Popuri

Kai's disturbing warning echoed throughout the hills and precipices of Danny's young mind. The horrific few sentences only piled up an even larger quantity of questions upon the already gigantic load.

But the warning also triggered much curiosity about his mother, Popuri. Now that he thought about it, it occurred to Danny that he'd never thought about her very much at all. His only mental image of her had been slowly pieced together from rare comments that the family had unknowingly divulged and the information in the notebook his uncle had so cautiously given to him. What was she like? Did she ever ponder about the diminutive baby she'd left behind? More questions, Danny thought.

That night at dinner, Danny, branching off in the "around the table" discussion, was determined to squeeze out every last drop of information about his mysterious mother from his family's "sponge." He cleverly decided to first take the passive approach just to get their attention.

"So," Rick began with a swift swig of orange juice, "how was your day, Danny?"

"It was alright," Danny quietly replied.

"Nikki said that she saw you enter the clinic."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, out with it!" Jackpot, Danny configured in his mind with an unpleasantly familiar smirk painted across his face.

"I…I, uhhh…"

"Yes?"

"I want to know about my…m-mother." A piercing gasp occupied everyone besides Danny, who was impatiently eyeing everyone for answers. "It's true! I deserve to know about her! I need to know!"

"Danny, what happened? You seem very tense," Karen inquired. "Your fists are clenched so firmly." He stared down at his tiny fists and realized that his aunt was correct. Oh no, Danny screamed inside, I'm turning into my father!

"K-Kai…"

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that…my mother's fate was in my hands…" Mind racing with confusion and fear, Danny helplessly fell back and relied only on the chair to support his trembling body. Karen instantly rushed to him, and took her nephew in her arms as his gaunt body frame racked with sobs.

"Look what Kai's done to him! This has to stop!"

"Tell me about her," Danny forced between choking sobs. "Tell me about my mother."

"Danny…she left you."

"Why? I didn't do anything! I was only a baby! What kind of mother leaves her baby, her own flesh and blood?" His heart-wrenching cries only deepened his seething emotions as well as everyone else's. "I wish I knew."

"Oh…Rick?" But Rick was already giving his wife an assuring leave-it-to-me nod as he approached his weeping nephew.

"Danny," he kindly began, "come with me." Despite his lonely tears, Danny managed to make it to his uncle's room upstairs. "Here Danny." Rick gently placed a nicely framed photo of his beautiful sister into Danny's quavering grasp. Eyes dilating rapidly, Danny meticulously examined every last detail of the momentous piece of photography. His trembling fingers lovingly entraced the outline of the all too familiar pink hair that she'd given him, and her deep almond eyes, which were identical to his, seemed to penetrate his weary soul.

"Wow," he calmly expressed as his sobbing ceased. "I look just like her."

"You certainly do."

"I don't see any reason for Kai to abandon or mistreat her…but then again he does that to me and I…" Then at that moment, Danny turned to be face-to-face with Rick with a hopeful look teeming in his eyes. "Uncle Rick, I have to find her." Danny's strong comment caught Rick off guard.

"What?"

"I said, 'I have to find her.' And I will. I promise I will."

"How?"

"I don't know…but I have to. Kai has to know where she is."

Rick solemnly nodded and then exited the room while Danny knelt on the floor and promised in a very demure tone, "I promise to find you, Mother...Popuri."

Again, sorry it's so short, but it was neccesary. Thanks for reading and see you later.


	12. Kai's Past

Hello! Thank you SO MUCH, Lightning-Dono, Mandi, and a fan for your reviews. I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. Okay, I'd better stop dallying so here's chapter twelve.

----

Chapter Twelve-Kai's Past 

Kai sat in his old Seaside Lodge, thinking pensively. There must be something I can do to teach that little brat a lesson, he told himself, but just then, his heart softened a bit. His mind wandered back deep into his past, back to when he first arrived in Mineral Town as a teenager. He wasn't always the bitter man he was now.

**About Thirteen Years Earlier **

"Get out of here!" a shrill, fearsome voice bellowed from across the hall. Kai quickly sneaked through the door and past the room where all the yelling was coming from. Next, he heard a large crash and a scream. "Look what you did!" the voice yelled again. Then another large crash followed, and a woman exited the room. She quickly took notice of Kai, and rushed to him.

Embracing him, she quickly muttered, "You've got to leave, son. It's getting worse. Here." She handed him a pouch full of money. "This should cover a boat trip, but you have to get out of here now." Kai, fear teeming in his innocent eyes, quickly did what his mother told him to, and ran away from his home. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the docks in the city, and bought himself a ride to a far away place called…Mineral Town.

"What am I gonna' do?" the troubled teen questioned himself. "I have no one to turn to, and not to mention no way to earn a living." He sank his face into his hands, overwhelmed and upset, but before he could sink even deeper into self-pity, the boat he was aboard docked in Mineral Town. He quickly got up, grabbed his bags, and walked out to the deck. Handing the shipman his ticket, he stared out onto the beach. It looked so lonely and desolate with only a small beach house sitting upon it.

"Thank you. You can step off now, sir," the boatman replied. Kai gingerly nodded, and stepped off the boat.

"What now?" he asked himself, but suddenly, a short man in a red suit approached him.

"Hello," the little man greeted, "I'm the mayor of Mineral Town. My name's Thomas." He cordially offered his hand to Kai, and Kai cautiously shook it. Kai wasn't sure if he could trust anyone.

"Uhh, could you tell me if there's any place to stay around here?"

"Oh certainly! There's an inn right up ahead."

"Thanks." Kai then pushed past the quirky mayor and began towards the inn. He stole glances around him as he walked down the rustic cobblestone road. "Gosh, this place must be farther away from the world than I thought," he muttered to himself. "It's more remote than Mayberry." Then, hand gently rapping the door to the inn, Kai waited for a reply. Immediately, a redheaded girl who looked about his age answered the door.

"Come on in," she kindly offered with a smile. "Would you like a vacancy?" Kai nodded, although he wasn't sure if the small bit of money he had left would be able to pay for it. "Here, you can talk to my dad, the innkeeper."

"Uh, sir?" he began to the man. "I-I don't have much money, but I really need a place to stay… I-I plan on getting a job." Kai wasn't sure what impelled him to say that, but he was getting in deeper and deeper by the minute.

"No problem," the innkeeper replied. "I'm pretty understanding." And with that said and done, he handed Kai a room key. Kai took it and trudged up the stairs to his room. Distraught and dismayed, he layed on a bed and wondered what he would do tomorrow. How am I gonna' get a job, he asked himself over and over until he finally dozed off.

The next day, Kai found himself wandering out to the beach. He stared at the waves, regretting that he'd ever left home. But then, out of nowhere it seemed, two voices conversing meandered to his ears. One of the voices sounded very confident, but the other sounded just a bit timid. Kai looked around to see where the noise was coming from and realized that the voices were carrying on from the little beach house he'd seen when he'd first set foot on the beach. Inching in closer and closer, he desperately tried to understand the faint mumbling, but just when he was beginning to understand the jumbled speech, he heard a sharp "Deal!" from the confident voice. And immediately afterwards, a strange-looking man with a yellow suit on exited the beach house and accidently bumped into Kai.

"Hey kid, you should be more careful," the strange man admonished.

"Excuse me, sir," Kai began, summoning forth all the confidence he could muster. "Um, would you happen to know of any jobs available in this town?" Instantly, a cheery chuckle escaped the man's lips.

"Ha! Tryin' to find a job _here_ is like tryin' to find a needle in a haystack…without a needle!" The man laughed a laugh just as confident as his voice again. "Say kid, I like you. My name's Won."

"I'm Kai."

"Well, I think I can dig somethin' up for ya'. How'd you like to be my assistant manager?"

"Really?"

"Sure!"

"What do you do?"

"Heheh, I'm a travelin' salesman." Kai looked at him strangely for a moment. "But Itend to stick around here for awhile." Won then took a look at Kai, and made him say a few things. "Well, your gonna' need some work, but you'll do." And that was the start of Kai's life in Mineral Town.

Over the next few seasons, Won taught Kai how to be a salesman.

"Now," Won began, "one of the crucial techniques in the salesworld is appearance. You have to stand up straight, look 'em in the eye, and—Oh! We've got to do something about those clothes of yours, and you'll need a haircut, but we can take care of that later. Anyway, appearance is important, but what is more important is, yeah you guessed it, charisma! You hear how confident and strong my voice is? That's how I got to where I am today. I never would've left the doghouse had I not worked on this. You'll never be able to sell anything with that timid little attitude of yours. You've got to sound confident; add a little pazazz. It's really good if you can develop an attitude. That, my friend, is the most important ability in this business." Kai took every word to heart, and by the time it was spring, Kai'd become an entirely new person. He'd left the timid little kid behind, and made an exellent assistant manager for Won. Pretty soon, Won encouraged him to branch off and start his own business. This became the inspiration for the Seaside Lodge.

So he met with Gotz the carpenter one day, and asked if he'd build him a little shack on the beach. In return, he offered to help build it. Gotz gladly agreed, and they started building right away. Within two weeks, Kai had his own salesshack on the beach. He, remembering what Won had told him about appearance, painted the shack white, and then painted light blue designs around the edges. He also hung a red and white striped banner on the front of the shack.

In the beginning, his sales rocketed because of the town's remarkable curiosity, but it later wore off and regular sales set in. Kai was used to the occasional customer who wandered onto the beach, but one day a not so average Mineral Town citizen approached his lodge.

Kai was loading some supplies off of a ship, as it was his seasonly supply for the Seaside Lodge, and just as he hoisted the last box into his shack, he heard tiny footsteps on the concrete stairs to the beach. Turning around, he realized it was a runaway chicken. What an odd thing to be running around on the beach, he thought to himself. Curiosity reaching its peak, he quickly grabbed the chicken and identified it as a common hen. Then, a young girl ran down the steps, making huffing noises as if she'd been running for awhile.

"There you are!" her chipper voice chimed, directed at the hen. "Oh!" Instantly, her hand flew to cup her mouth in surprise. Kai looked down at the hen and realized that it was hers so he gently handed it to her. "Th-thanks," she replied, blushing the most adorable shade of pink that matched her unique hair.

"No problem," he expressed confidently. But a voice calling 'Popuri' off in the distance impelled her to turn her head.

"I-I have to go." And in a split-second, she vanished.

"Popuri," Kai repeated to himself. "That's an interesting name." From his first impression, he thought nothing more of her than any other customer he'd met, but he did sense something about her that was quite perculiar. But his thoughts were again interrupted when a boy with orange hair who looked about Kai's age stood at the top of the steps, staring at Kai in the most bizarre way. The boy soon took off, leaving Kai only to shrug and continue on with his day.

As summer came to an end, Kai decided that he must escape Mineral Town's winter, fierce and utterly boring. Besides, he loved warm places and hated cold places. So it was that year that he began the annual tradition of retreating down south at the end of summer until the next summer. He quite enjoyed his trips down south because it was nice to escape the naïve nature of Mineral Town. He'd grown up in the city anyway so he felt more at home there. And he also had come to be a salesman there, but before long, Kai found himself returning to Mineral Town for the summer.

When he returned, he was quite relieved to find that the quaint town hadn't changed a bit. He easily got back into the swing of things at the Seaside Lodge, but unfortunately, he was having trouble keeping up with his payments at the inn thanks to poor sales in the city. But for the time being, he shoved it aside and concentrated on his work.

Kai was quite surprised to find that the first customer he had was the young, pink-haired girl he'd encountered the year before. She formally introduced herself as Popuri, and Kai introduced himself as well. She made very frequent visits to the Seaside Lodge, and they soon became friends. She was so flambuoyant, and Kai deeply enjoyed her company. Like any typical guy, he showed off and used a lot of cocky salesman talk, and Popuri loved it. Loyal, she would say goodbye to him at the end of each summer and wait for him to return, and although Kai was grateful for the friendship, he was a bit hesitant to get too close to her.

But the one major thorn in his side was Popuri's overprotective brother, Rick, who was the orange-haired boy that had stared at him that one summer. He seemed to make Popuri miserable, and he and Kai became bitter enemies. Rick couldn't stand Kai, and in return, Kai couldn't stand Rick. And thanks to Kai's salesman techniques, he won Popuri's affection over Rick's incessant nagging every time. Every time he'd throw in one of his smirks or a smart aleck remark, Popuri would take his side. It became an ongoing battle within the family too. Popuri's mother, Lillia, also liked him, which made Rick even more furious.

But summer after summer Kai would return and continue to woo Popuri even more. He'd easily won over the hearts of the entire town, except for Rick that is. But his sales were declining, and his debt to the inn was getting worse. It got so bad that he went to the only person he could turn to for help, Won.

"Hey Kai!" Won greeted that same confident tone when Kai showed up at his 'doorstep.'

"I need some help," Kai replied, dodging his actual reason for coming.

"What'cha' need help with?"

"…I'm in debt."

"Aha! Don't worry old boy. I've been in debt myself, but I have the perfect solution for ya'." Won then handed him a small card, which he read aloud.

"Saturday Night Poker?"

"Easy money, boy, _easy_ money."

"Gambling? Is that really such a good idea?"

"Don't worry 'bout it! If it'll work for me, it'll work for you." So, having the trust he did in Won, he took his advice and attended the weekly Saturday night gamble at Zack's beach house. In no time, he had his debt at the inn paid off with even some money left over.

"This _is_ the perfect solution," he chimed to himself.

But just as things were speeding up in his moneymaking, they were going twice as fast in his relationship with Popuri. He was stunned when she begged him to take her down south with him.

"What!" he exclaimed when she'd first asked him.

"Pleeeease, Kai," she begged. "I won't get in your way, I promise. I hate it here. Rick just doesn't leave me alone about you." Then, she threw the ultimate guilt trip and started crying. Unable to refuse the shaking, sobbing bundle of cotton candy hair, he made a plan that would buy him some time and hopefully satisfy her.

"Ok, ok." Popuri instantly ceased her crying. "If you can just hack it for one more year while I make arrangements in the city…I promise that we'll get married as soon as I come back." Popuri just sat there stunned for a moment, but as soon as she snapped out of her trance, she planted a kiss on Kai's lips. "Okay?" he confirmed, pulling her off for a moment.

"Okay!"

True to his word, he made arrangements for them in the city and returned to Mineral Town for his wedding on Summer 1. For the first time in a long time, he actaully felt happiness, but it was short lived.

Rick was absolutely furious about the wedding, but Lillia prevented him from using violence. Rick went into a very confused state also.

And all too soon, it was time for Kai to leave for the city…with Popuri along with him. He wasn't quite sure how they'd manage, but decided that he'd figure it out later…big mistake.

When they were settled into their new apartment, Popuri wanted to constantly be with him, but he had to pay off debts. He calmly explained that he just didn't have the time, but she threw frequent fits. Feeling pulled in all directions, Kai went back to gambling, but he also began the major thing that had destroyed his childhood and was about to destroy his life now, drinking.

From the moment he turned to the bottle for help, everything went downhill, and Kai hit rock bottom when Popuri told him that she was pregnant. The frustration of supporting Popuri _and_ a baby drove him to the bottle even more and he turned bitter and angry, and Popuri became utterly depressed.

When summer crept up again, he dumped Popuri and sent her back to Mineral Town…with baby Danny. Weedling even deeper into the mess he'd created, he prepared divorce papers for her to sign. He knew Popuri would come back, and his plan was to divorce her, win custody of the child, and collect child support to pay off his debts. It was a weak plan, but the drinking had messed with his reasoning. But when Popuri returned without the baby, his plan went haywire and he forced Popuri to find work. Broken to pieces, he fought with her for years, trying to get her to sign the divorce papers, but she stubbornly refused. Then, around the time Danny turned seven-years-old, Kai lost it and confined Popuri to the apartment. Soon afterwards, Kai left to collect his son…and carry out his plan.

Mind blurring back into the present, Kai looked at what he'd become: evil. There's no going back now, he told himself.

Hi! Ann Fan here. Sorry to get so dramatic, but I got a bit carried away. Once I started writing this chapter, I just couldn't stop typing. Thanks for reading. Later!


	13. The New Computer

Hi readers! Thank you so much for the review, Aerie elf. I'm glad you like it so far. Well, I'll make this author's note very short, and get right to chapter thirteen.

----

Chapter Thirteen-The New Computer 

Danny was just walking up to the church when Michelle suddenly came dashing up to him.

"Danny! Danny!" her soft voice called out to him. "Danny, guess what?"

"What?" he replied, confused and puzzled as to what would get Michelle so riled.

"We're getting a new computer at the library!"

"What!"

"I said, 'We're getting—'"

"Ok, ok, I've got the point."

"Anyway, it's coming in tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd like to come and see it after school."

"Hey, that sounds swell! I'll have to ask my uncle, but I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Great!" Michelle exclaimed, blushing the most adorable shade of pink. "Well, we'd better get to class now."

"Yeah." So they walked into the church together. Danny and Michelle then took their seats. Miss Dalton was delighted to find that everyone was there earlier than usual.

"Well," she expressed with sparkles in her eyes, "that's just more time to work." The whole class heaved a sigh as she frantically rummaged through her desk for a project plan. "Well class, I have something very special planned for you all. I'm assigning you…a study on your genealogy."

"Miss Dalton?" Emily timidly asked. "What's jeanology."

"That's _genealogy_, Emily, and it is your pedigree." Emily still gave Miss Dalton a muddled face. "Your ancestry." Emily's expression persisted. "Your mom and dad's moms and dads and so forth." Finally, Emily got it. "Now, resources could be first off your parents, of course, and our well respected library. Any more questions?" No one dared to even blink until Miss Dalton went on.

After school, Danny went straight to his house to take care of the chickens. I hope my life amounts to something more than just the chicken feeder, he told himself with a chuckle. Then after completing his chores, Danny entered the house to find Uncle Rick catering to Aunt Karen's every need.

"Oh don't get up, dear. You need your rest," he doted over her.

"Rick, I appreciate your help, but you're treating me like _I'm_ the baby," Karen replied in an irritated tone. Danny just laughed and continued up the stairs to his room. Grabbing a piece of paper, he quickly searched his brain for the things he already knew about his family. He wrote 'Danny' on a line and then connected that line to a bracket. On the bracket's lines he put 'Kai,' with regret, and 'Popuri.' Then last but not least, he made a bracket from Popuri's line, and put 'Lillia' and the name of his disappeared grandfather, 'Rod.'

"That's not very much information," he dismally stated to himself, staring at the pitiful family tree. "I'll have to do some major research at the library tomorrow." But suddenly, Danny heard a vigorous rouse next door. He rushed to his window immediately and probed the scene to find out what was going on. He eyed Yodel Ranch and soon, Stu appeared helping May down the road. "Oh my gosh! May's having her baby!" he quickly put two and two together. Danny instantly flew down the stairs, told his aunt and uncle of the news, and took off for the clinic.

As soon as he barged through the door, he heard May's pleading cries. Barley and Stu were also in the waiting area, but Stu was entirely on edge. Hands clasped together in prayer, he was praying for his young wife's safety, and Barley was just trying to comport himself. Although Danny couldn't see May, he heard her pained voice and also Elli's confident coaching. His worries were soon relieved because Elli was there. She'd delivered almost all of the youngsters in Mineral Town, and was a locally eminent midwife. Being a midwife was a tradition in her family, and it seemed pretty likely that her daughter, Emily, would carry on that tradition when she grew up.

"I hope Sis can do it," Stu, whom was utterly shaken up, expressed, but as soon as he saw Danny, he invited him to sit with himself and Barley. "I hope this delivery is quick. I can't stand to see May in pain." Danny offered a few comforting words in assurance, and Stu feigned relief. He would not rest until it was over.

They sat, listening in agony, for another two hours, and at about 6:05 PM, the joyful cries of a newborn baby inundated the room. Stu swiftly dashed to May's side, and Elli then gently handed her brother his new baby.

"It's a healthy, beautiful baby girl," Elli stated, tears welling up in her eyes. "Thanks for the new niece, Stu." Stu turned to his sister, grinning that adorable grin of his from ear to ear.

"Stu?" May's weak voice sounded.

"Yes May?" he responded.

"W-we have to come up with a name for her."

"Oh my gosh, that's right! We never agreed on anything yet!"

"Well, I rather like Adell."

"Adell it is then… She looks just like her mother."

"Is Danny here?"

"Yeah."

"Please send him in."

"Hey Danny! May wants ya' to come in." Danny appeared in a split-second.

"Yeah May?" he asked.

"Her name's Adell."

"That's a beautiful name…"

"Ya' wanna' hold your new godchild?"

"Ohh, oh yes." She gently handed the bundle to Danny, and when little Adell was firmly nestled into his arms, his eyes dilated. Life is such a wonderful thing, he thought to himself. I can't believe I almost lost mine. He greeted Adell a bit longer and then handed her back to May. "I'll give you and Stu some time to be alone now." May gave him a weak smile, and then he left for home.

On the way home, Danny decided to walk by the beach, but just as he was about to walk down the stairs, he witnessed something most unusual. First, Kai appeared from the seaside Lodge with a paper in hand and then he met a man with a yellow suit on (Won). They both exchanged a few words, and Kai handed the man a wad of money. Then they both cleared out.

"I get the impression that that paper is rather important," Danny commented to himself. He was about to investigate further, but decided not to and continued on his way home.

"So," Rick began when Danny walked through the door, "how'd it go?"

"She had a healthy girl. They named it Adell."

"That's wonderful!" Karen exclaimed. "I'll have to cook her something." Danny and Rick's eyes quickly met and they both acted like they were choking, referring to Karen's cooking. Luckily, Karen didn't notice.

"Well, I have to get to bed," Danny told his aunt and uncle. "Goodnight."

"I'm proud of that boy," Karen expressed to her husband after Danny disappeared upstairs. "He's doing so much better."

"Yeah," Rick replied, "he's a good kid."

----

The next morning, Danny got up extra early because he wanted to say hi to May before he went to school. He quickly brushed his teeth and put his school clothes on, but before he could leave, Nikki stopped him for a minute.

"Danny, what was Adell like?" she questioned with interest.

"Well," he explained, "she's real cute and she looks like May.

"What else?"

"Why don't you just come with me to the clinic and see for yourself?"

"Okay!" So they headed out toward the clinic and chatted about things on the way. "Say Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about me and Aaron?" Danny heaved a sigh and thought for a moment.

"Well, you're okay, I guess."

"You don't like him, do you?"

"He thinks he's a bigshot." Nikki let a gasp escape from her mouth, appalled. "Look, he likes you and that's fine with me, but in case you haven't noticed he's totally ignores me."

"I can't believe you think that!"

"Can we just drop it? Every time you bring him up, we get into it." They remained silent the rest of the way to the clinic.

When they finally reached it, Danny went to the front desk and asked to see May. Elli gleefully consented and sent them in.

"Oh, hi Danny, Nikki," May greeted them. "Did you come to see Adell?"

"Yes, and you too," Danny stated with a smile.

"Awww, can I hold her?" Nikki asked kindly.

"Sure," May answered, handing Adell to her. Nikki simply adored the small child.

"Gosh Danny, you're so lucky to be her godfather." They stayed a few more minutes, but had to leave for school. Danny almost had to pry Adell from Nikki's loving embrace. "Goodbye, Adell," Nikki softly cried as they left.

"Gosh Nikki, you're such a drama queen," Danny expressed, rolling his eyes. "Hurry up, we have to get to school." Nikki simply gave him a childish shrug and moved on ahead of him. "Girls."

"Well class," Miss Dalton began in the midst of Aaron's paper airplane throwing, "how's your genealogy project coming along?" No response... until Danny opened up.

"I've stared it, Miss Dalton," he replied, trying to sound interested by it. Miss Dalton just flashed a spurious smile and continued with class. He was glad to be rid of her at the end of the school day, and looked forward to seeing the new computer with Michelle.

"Hey Danny," Michelle caught him after school was "officially" out. "How's your genealogy project?"

"Okay," he drably expressed. "Yours?"

"I haven't even started it yet."

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could do some research on that new computer."

"Hey, that's a great idea! Well, let's get going." So they raced over to the library as fast as they could and flew through the door. "Tie!" Michelle announced the race result.

"Okay, okay."

"Wow." Danny turned his head to see what she was referring to, the computer.

The new computer was a Dell, and it was lined with a glamorous silvery texture. It's monitor glittered and shined just like water sparkling in the sun. Now, this might not seem so exciting to you or me, but it sure was to Danny and Michelle, who'd never seen such a machine before.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Turn it on." And indeed she did. They watched in awe as many logos appeared on the screen and various sounds escaped its speakers. They were absolutely floored by the incredible machine. After it was done starting up, they began clicking buttons. Immediately, a browser window that said "Internet Explorer" popped up. "Say, put something in about genealogy." After she did, another window popped up that said something about "find your ancestors." They quickly got to work, typing in their names. Michelle went first and got lucky by finding all of her relatives back to her great-great grandparents. Then it was Danny's turn. He heavily hesitated because he was terrified of the things he might find, the things from his father's side of the family, but mustering up all the courage he could, he cautiously clicked the search button.

"Danny," Michelle informed, "you're shaking. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." But he would not be fine when he viewed the next page that appeared on the monitor. He regretably lifted his eyes to the screen and saw a picture of his mother, Popuri. Then, there beside the picture, were seven letters that boggled Danny's mind. They read **missing.**

**----**

Heh, good cliffhanger, huh? Well, I'll bring you more later. Adios!


	14. The Crime

Hi again! I'm sorry I gave you such an awful cliffhanger, but this chapter is ready now. ; P

----

Chapter Fourteen-The Crime 

"Missing," Danny repeated to himself in shock. Michelle took a look at the computer screen, and reacted by cupping her hand to her mouth in surprise. "I'm sure my father has something to do with this."

"Danny, what's going on?" Michelle asked quietly.

"It's a long story so to abridge it let's just say that my father is trying to ruin my life." Michelle still didn't quite understand, but decided not to question her stunned friend any further. "Well, I'm uh, gonna' go home now, Michelle… See ya' later." Each word that Danny spoke was clear and spoken very slowly. He left the little library with his mind in a boggle. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the scene I saw at the beach…and that threat Kai gave me." Thoughts bounced around in his head the whole way home and he was still in a trance as he walked through the door. He didn't even hear his uncle's questioning voice until his mind was in its right place again.

"Danny?" Rick asked. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"She's missing," he repeated again, still recovering from his state of shock.

"Who's missing?"

"Popuri."

"What!"

"She's missing."

"Ohhh, that Kai! It's him! I know it!"

"Yeah, and I think I've seen some things to prove it."

"What?"

"Well, the last night, I saw him pay some strange guy in a yellow suit, and he had a paper in his hand. Plus, there's that threat he told me."

"Well, we'd better keep our eyes peeled. There's no telling what that kaniving scoundrel's got up his sleeve."

"I'm gonna' see if I can find anything out."

"No! That's just what he wants."

"Uncle Rick, you worry too much. You worrried about my mother, and you worry about me. You've worried about something your whole life. Give it a rest." Rick turned away from his inquisitive nephew. He was right. Rick did worry too much and he knew it.

"Go feed the chickens, Danny."

"Yes, sir." He's afraid of losing me too, Danny thought. He's already lost his sister, but I'm gonna' find her. And at that moment, Danny rebelled against his uncle, and went to Mineral Beach. He was determined to find answers.

First, he staked out the beach and made sure that Kai was gone and then he entered the little beach shack. It was very musty inside and quite obvious that Kai hadn't taken very good care of it. Danny probed the shack, but found nothing more than a few customer orders and recipes. The situation seemed utterly hopeless, but suddenly he heard footsteps on the sand outside. He quickly dodged behind a counter and tried to hide himself the best he could. Then Kai stumbled into the shack. By the strange scent that Danny detected, he could tell that Kai was drunk. Kai stumbled around, looking for something, but within five minutes he'd collapsed and was out on the floor. Once Danny was sure that it was safe, he approached Kai and rummaged through the things that were in the backpack he'd carried into the room. He was disappointed to find that there were dozens of files in the bag. It would take quite a while to examine every one. He was about to leave the shack with the files in hand when a dark, towering figurerose behind him.

"What are you doing with those, you little brat?" the frightening voice of Danny's father questioned. "Ya' know, if you wouldn't have happened, I'd still be the respectable man I was years ago. I'd still love your mother, and we'd be living happily. It's all you fault that things are like this." Danny said nothing; he just cowered in fear. "But since you are here, I've found a way to benefit from it." But suddenly, Danny saw another figure approaching the scene.

"Get away from him, Kai!" ordered the figure.

"Rick? Aw, you're such a thorn in my side." Rick quickly ushered Danny behind him. "He's _my_ son you know."

"Kai, you've ruined this family, and I will do everything in my power to repair all the damage you've done and put it to a stop." Then Rick grabbed Danny's hand and ran from the beach. "Danny, I told you to stay away from him! You could've gotten hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Rick."

"Yeah…me too." They walked the rest of the way home, and Rick sent Danny straight to bed. Danny, tired and beat from the events of the day, wasn't at all reluctant to rest his body, and he fell asleep instantly. But even this luxury was stolen from him when the terrible nightmare he'd had before haunted him again that night, but this time it had been stronger and more intense. Danny couldn't stand it any more. This horrible madness had to stop.

But despite the distractions, Danny still had to go to school the next day. Throughout the day, he just couldn't concentrate on anything but the fearfulness in his heart. Michelle had tried to get through to him, but he blocked everything else out. The mind blockage continued throughout the rest of the day.

Then, in the evening while the family was eating lunch, a loud barrage of knocks landed on the door. Rick cautiously got up from his chair and opened the door to stare face to face with Kai.

"Hey Ricky," he 'greeted' with a smirk, "I've come to take my son."

"We've been over this before, Kai! Danny isn't going anywhere!" Rick yelled in his face.

"Ah, ah, ah, I have the government on my side."

"What!" Kai fluttered a piece of paper in front of Rick.

"Yep! This document states that I have the legal right to take Danny." Kai then stepped to Danny and roughly grabbed his hand.

"You can't do this!"

"Say whatever you want, but I have the right." He then began dragging Danny away from his home.

"Nooo!" Danny screamed.

"You can't do this, Kai!" Rick yelled again. "I'll get Officer Harris! You won't get away with this!" But Kai ignored his threats and kept dragging Danny over to the beach. Rick wanted so bad to go after him, but knew that he could do nothing until he got Harris, but by the time he did it was too late.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Not a chance, pipsqueak." Next, Kai picked Danny up and put him over his shoulder. Danny continued his screaming, but Kai ignored him and pretty soon, he was boarding a boat at Mineral Beach. It was a private boat so he locked Danny in a room and started driving the boat.

Danny knocked and banged on the door with all his might, but nothing happened. He tired himself out rather quickly, and then he just layed on the floor, crying. He couldn't believe that his father had actually kidnapped him and was taking him away.

The boat continued to travel for quite a while. Danny's tears were all spent after a few hours. After he'd banged on the door with impressive force, tried to find a way out of the room, and examined every inch of the room, he decided that there was nothing he could do other than rest his tired body. So he curled up on the hard, wood floor and endeavored to fall asleep. Unfortunately, Kai used this to his advantage when he carried Danny off of the boat, and since Danny slept so deeply, he didn't wake up when Kai did so.

Danny woke in a very dark room. At first, he thought that he was still on the boat, but when the steady rocking of the sea ceased to begin, he perceived that he was somewhere else. He was lying on a soft, feathery bed with his face staring up at the ceiling. He tried to move his body, but it ached all over.

"Where am I?" he called out, not expecting an answer.

"Sun City," a weak voice replied.

"Wh-who was that?" Danny looked all around, but saw no one. But then, a flighty shadow drifted by a closed window.

"We're locked in," the voice stated as a rattling sound filled the room.

"Please tell me who you are."

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm Danny." The mysterious voice gasped, and Danny heard movement again. He felt as if the shadow's eyes were upon him.

"Wow, you've grown up so much."

"Do you know me?" Silence knifed the conversation and settled in. Finally, the shadow showed itself, and before Danny stood the darkened figure of a woman. Danny was still a bit confused as to who it was because the darkeness hid most of her appearance.

"I'm Popuri." Now it was Danny's turn to gasp. His mother was here, standing in front of him? But suddenly she fled from him again and disappeared into a closet. She returned a few minutes later with a candle in hand. Lifting the small beam of light to Danny's face, she took a good, long look at the son she'd left so long ago. "Gosh, you have my hair." Danny didn't know how to react, and was so stunned that he couldn't bring himself to speak. "I know it's a little too late to say this, but…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you, and I understand if you hate me now." Finally, Danny knew what to say.

"I don't hate you…Mother," he simply stated. "I've been waiting my entire life for you. I-I made a promise that someday I'd find you, and now…it looks like I have."

"I'm sorry. I was too young…and too in love to share any type of sympathy with you. I was too busy feeling sorry for _myself_." But their strange coversation was broken when the door shot open.

"Looks like you two are getting better acquainted," Kai's harsh voice sassed. "Well, you'll have plenty more time to do that." Kai stepped closer to Popuri and was about to do something to her when the apartment door flew open.

"Police!" an officer yelled. Then, _Kai_ froze in fear. The police officer quickly knocked Kai down on the bed and cuffed him up. Another officer escorted Popuri and Danny out of the stuffy apartment. It was over.

----

Okay, I'm so sorry that this chapter was so horrible (as in the writing was bad). It's by far the most awful chapter I've written. Please excuse this because I'm not very good at writing scary things. Well, sorry again and I'll try to get the next chapter in soon.

Ann Fan


	15. The Aftermath and Homecoming

Hello again! And just to let you know, Aerie elf, I totally agree with you on that review, but don't really want to change it now because it would mess up the system. (I'm a neat freak : P). I hope you understand. Anyway, I'm sad _and_ believe it or not just a bit happy to say that this is the last chapter of _Unwanted. _I've had a great deal of enjoyment writing this story, and it's helped me grow as a writer also. I loved giving personalities to each of the children and keeping the old ones with their parents. It's been a blast and I hope you liked it. So with that all said and done, I'll let the words of Todd Beamer (a 9-11 victim) speak for me. "Let's roll!"

----

Chapter Fifteen-The Aftermath and Homecoming 

**The Aftermath**

As stated in the last chapter, Kai was finally captured and taken into custody. He was later tried for the kidnappings of both Popuri and Danny, and was convincted. He was sentenced to a number of years in jail, and that also included going through a program to end his drinking and he was given mental therapy sessions.

Popuri and Danny were left unharmed thankfully, but Popuri decided to also get therapy for a small case of depression and recuperating from her trauma. They were both kept in the city for about a month, and officials contacted Rick and Karen in Mineral Town to let them know.

In their month in Sun City, Danny and Popuri spent much time getting acquainted as mother and son. Popuri told her son about everything and apologized to him for her mistakes many times. Danny, having the forgiving heart that he did, gladly forgave her and told his story as well. He was immensely relieved to finally know the truth and also to have his mother with him.

Popuri immediately filed for divorce from her disturbed husband after he was arrested. It was taken care of in a matter of weeks.

At the end of their month in Sun City, they were scheduled to return to Mineral Town once again.

**The Homecoming **

Popuri grasped the rails of the ship in worry. She had no idea what everyone would think about her coming back to Mineral Town. She was especially nervous about facing her brother and mother again, but on the other hand, she was also overjoyed to finally be going home.

"Hey Mom" Danny called out to her from the bow of the ship. "What's wrong?" She slowly brought her eyes to meet his and managed to bring a weak smile to her lips, but Danny could still tell that something was eating her. "What is it?"

"Well…" she quietly began, "I'm just so worried of what they'll think."

"I wouldn't worry about that…. Ya' know, when I was real little and you were gone, Grandma Lillia used to talk about you all the time. Rick didn't say anything about you though. I think he was too hurt about your disappearance to discuss it. And I…" He stalled for a minute, but continued. "I dreamed of you all the time. I didn't know what you looked like then or anything. You just seemed like a fairy tale that would never happen." He then wiped a tear from his face and trapped his mother in a warm and loving embrace. She affectionetly returned the embrace and kissed his forehead. Danny just couldn't belive that his dream had come true.

"Oh, there it is," she expressed as the faint image of Mineral Beach found itself within her vision. "I used to hate that town when I was young. I was always itching to get away. I never thought that it would ever look so beautiful."

"Yeah… Well, we'd better get our bags now." She nodded and they both disappeared below deck to collect their things. By the time they emerged from below deck, the ship had almost reached Mineral Beach. It was so close that Popuri almost wanted to jumped off the boat and swim the rest of the way. Eyes misting with tears, Popuri choked a bit when her eyes perceived the vision of her brother, mother, sister-in-law, and niece. Danny flashed a boyish grin and waved to his family as they disembarked the ship. Danny was the first to run up to his family, while Popuri hesitated. After Danny had made his rounds with everyone, he gestured with his head for his mother to come over. Popuri slowly inched closer and closer to her overjoyed family. She approached her mother first.

"Y-you look good, Mom," she simply stated. Lillia said nothing; she only took her 'lost but now found' daughter into her arms. Next, Popuri embraced her sister-in-law, and met her little niece after that. Then, she approached Rick. They stood there, separated by silence for a minute, but Rick couldn't hold back any longer and he also gave his sister a loving embrace. Popuri was quite relieved that that was now over.

"Well Popuri, we have something to show you," Lillia commented, leading her family towards Rose Square. Popuri, clueless and confused, followed her mother, but had no idea what was in store for her. They walked a bit further, until Lillia finally revealed what the surprise was.

Rose Square was as empty as a church on Monday morning…at first, but after Lillia muttered a few words, the entire town of Mineral Town jumped out from behind trash cans, trees, and benches. Handmade signs that read: Welcome Home Popuri and Danny! littered the whole place and confetti blew around the square like snowflakes in a winter water globe.

Then, much to her surprise, Ann and Elli fingered their flutes, Jack put his ocarina to his lips, and Mary studied the keysof a portable piano that was sitting in front of her. Also, Karen left her spot beside Rick and went in front of everyone to sing a special song for her sister-in-law. When Carter gave the go, all five of them began to produce beautiful music. Popuri had no idea that she was so loved by Mineral Town.

As soon as the music began, several citizens of the town began to dance. Danny was rather surprised when "shy" Michelle came up and led him in a dance. He gave his mom one of those what-can-I-say looks and gave his full attention to the dance. Next, Rick made a sweet gesture by being the first to dance with Popuri. Dancing among the kind villagers, she felt like her giddy self again.

The party continued until late that night, and Popuri was absolutely whipped from all the excitement. She and her family headed home, one step at a time, but strangely, Karen stopped half way there.

"What's wrong, dear," Rick asked, tired as a dog.

Karen looked up at him with dilated eyes and responded, "M-my water broke."

"That's okay, dear. We'll get you another one."

"No, I mean my _water_ broke!"

"What?" She frantically nodded, and fast as lightining, Rick rushed her over to the hospital. Elli quickly instructed her to lie down on the bed in the patient room.

"Okay, Karen," Elli explained as calmly as she could. "You're in labor. Now, you've done this before. You know what you have to do." Karen nodded in pain, and began to push as hard as she could. The family, on their toes and tuckered out, waited in the waiting area. Karen, a born fighter, kept trying and trying tenaciously.

Pretty soon, Jeff and Sasha arrived at the hospital and joined Rick and the others.

"I about fell over when Karen told us that we were going to be grandparents again," Jeff commented with a chuckle.

"She certainly gave us a scare," Sasha also added, laughing lightly. The families chatted amongst themselves and reminisced about comical memories of Rick and Karen when they were younger while Karen continued her "battle." But after about two hours, they began to get anxious. Were there complications? How much longer would it take?

But all their pondering questions were finally answered when little Roy entered the world at 1:11 AM at Mineral Clinic. Rick was positively thrilled with the healthy baby boy as was everyone. They all doted heavily over the newest member of the family, but were forced to go home when Doctor Tim ushered them out of the hospital so that Karen, Roy, _and_ himself and his family could get some rest. So with pride gleaming in their eyes, they all said their goodbyes with encouraging words.

When Rick, Lillia, Popuri, Danny, and Nikki returned home, they all headed straight to bed. Lying in his fluffy bed, Danny relfected back on all that had happened in his life up to that point. He'd finally found his place in the world. His mother was home, and his family had been pieced back together from the tradegy it had experienced. And best of all, Danny was no longer unwanted.

----

Haha, well I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. And I hope you'll be pleased to know that I'll most assuredly be making a sequel to this. I'll let you know in its summary. Thanks again to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. And this time, I'll let the words of Bugs Bunny speak for me. "That's all folks!"


End file.
